Hiver et Glace
by Kahome
Summary: Traduction Cela ressemblait plus à un complot de Dumbledore Qui interférerait Dans la vie de Harry pour le Rendre soi-disant heureux, mais Comme Il S'est avere que l'atterrissage Dans Le Temps et l'Amour n'était QU'UNE idée du destin , d'une bonne blague
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Un autre Potter**

Lucius Malefoy s'ennuyait et même pas les tentatives répétées de Peter Pettigrow de faire léviter sa plume à servi à le distaire. Bien, peut-ête cela l'a amusé, mais n'a pas attenué son ennui. Honnêtement, même les premières années étaient capables d'exécuter ce sort, et il n'était en aucun cas une première année, et il nierait même que Pettigrew a été une première année du fait que l'ignoble petit Griffondor était plus âgé que lui.

C'était une journée bien triste où il devait occuper son esprit avec cet imbécile minaudant. Mais que devait-il faire? Flitwick avait jugé neccésaire qu'is révisent ce sort pour les aider avec les nouveaux, ils devaient apprendre et, évidemment, à son avis , qu'ils passent trois heures sur ce point comme révision implicite. C'était un bon moment pour dormir,mais à chaque fois que le nain renversé sa pile de livre ou grincé un commentaire absolument inutile, il se révellait à nouveau. D'ailleurs, un Malefoy ne gaspillent jamais leur temps avec de telles choses comme dormir, c'est que tout le monde pensait.

Sans compter que Narcissa Black le regardait fixement. Honnêtement, cela ne signifait pas qu'il devait s'intéressait à elle juste parce qu'ils devaient se marier une fois l'école terminée, et le contrat de mariage entre leurs deux familles n'incluait pas de la fréquenter pendant les cours ou de lui interdir de frequenter quelqu'un d'autre. Il semblerait que toute la famille était incapable de lire. Il a simplement souhaité que sa progéniture hérite de son intelligence et de sa beauté, parce que bien que la blonde soit agréable à voir, elle n'avait rien de spécial et dans ses yeux, rien ne disait que quelque chose se passait dans sa tête parfaitement formée.

Il a étendu ses jambes, les réarrangeant afin de les disposer sous la chaise de Severus, qui était en train de lire un livre de potions appartenant à la section restreinte ou à sa bibliothèque familiale et il s'est permis à se voûter, en se débattant si les cinq minutes restantes valaient la peine de sortir le livre sur les Rituels Magiques à qui ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt à Flint , mais a ensuite décidé d'écouter le prof de sortilèges s'étouffer avec la plume de Pettigrew qu'il avait poussé dans la gorge était amusant.

Le blond était presque déçu quand Evans a effectué un sort de convocation, à la fin du spectacle, mais quelque chose s'est passé que même son esprit ennuyé, était en train de penser. Il y a eu un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à peu près au rythme d'un tambour et, en un clin d'œil, il y a eu un vortex lumineux, aveuglant l'ensemble de leurs têtes. Avant q'une des filles décide de laisser sortir un cri alarmé, un paquet noir baissé au centre de celle-ci, a atterri avec un autre bruit sourd, qui semblait être accompagné par le craquement des os. Le tourbillon a ensuite disparu, comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est à dire s'il n'y avait pas eu le paquet noir couché entre le bureau de Lucius et celui d'Avery à gauche.

Lucius saisit sa baguette en la serrant, pour la première fois dans cette leçon, avec l'intention de l'utiliser si nécessaire, et regarda fixement la chose qui avait atteri à côté de lui. Il recula choqué quand il s'est rendu compte qu' il s'agissait d'un homme, non, plutôt un garçon âgé peut-être de quinze, qui était entièrement vêtu de noir. Pantalon noir, des bottes de combat noir, bandeau noir autour de ses poignets, col roulé noir et un chandail à capuchon noir au-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient également noir et très indisciplinés, répandant autour de lui, comme une couronne, mais il y avait aussi un drap noir enroulé fermement autour de sa tête, couvrant ses yeux, ses sourcils et une partie de son nez. Tout cela noir d'encre qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau pâle, blanc laiteux, le faisant paraître comme un garçon qui brillerait d'une lumière étrange.

"Ne devrions- nous pas l'aider?" demanda Lily avec soin

L'enseignant semblait incertain pour l'instant, mais fit un signe d'approbation et s'approcha doucement du garçon, se penchant un peu pour examiner le visage de l'inconnu. Mlle Prewett, S'il vous plaît aller chercher le directeur et Madame Tada"

La petite fille rousse quitta immédiatemment la classe, en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, tandis que les autres se déplacés un peu plus près lentement. Lucius se moquaient de certains Poufsouffle qui avaient osé envahir son espace vital avant de tourner ses yeux sur le mystérieux garçon. Soudainement tout le cercle autour de lui hésité quand le garçon a gémi péniblement.

"M'entends-tu, mon garçon? Flitwick tapota doucement sur ses joues.

"Si vous n'êtes pas le vieux fou qui m'a fait tombé dans tout ça, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de tapoter mes joues et m'appeler mon garçon, professeur Flitwick", dit le jeune homme "et depuis quand je n'obtient pas mon lit? Je savais que Poppy voulait se venger, mais là c'est un peu radical"

" Vous devez être un peu confus..."

" Je vous assure que je ne le suis pas" dit le jeune homme pendant qu'il s' asseyait, en ignorant ses blessures sur ses côtes comme si ce n'était pas important. "Alors, Comment s'est-elle terminée?"

" Comment est-elle terminée? demanda Flitwick qui était apparement le plus confus des deux, bien que Lucius ne pouvait pas vraiment le tenir contre lui.

"Le dernier match de Gryffondor Serpentard, bien sûr," le garçon renifla avec ironie, "s'il vous plaît ne me dites pas qu'elle m'a mis dans une pièce avec toutes les personnes souffrant d'amnésie".

"Qu'est ce que vous voulait savoir sur le jeu?" Sévèrus demanda avec suspicion, "et pourquoi vous vous intéressez? "

"Sev?" la tête de l'enfant pivota autour, "est-ce toi?"

"Je suis Severus Rogue", le Serpentard ricana: "Je ne suis certainement pas 'Sev'."

À sa surprise, le garçon commença à ricaner de la cela. "C'est excellent. Je suis content qu'elle t'ai mis ici. Je suppose qu'elle va bientôt arriver ... mais maintenant, dis-moi, comment s'est-elle terminée?"

"Serpentard a gagné".

"Ne sois pas stupide, SEV," l'étranger fronçà les sourcils ", outre le fait que Serpentard ne gagne jamais et que cette plaisanterie est vraiment nulle, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter quand même. Comment la guerre a-t-elle fini ?"

"Il doit s'être cogné la tête assez durement", murmura le professeur de sortilèges, il pense que la guerre est finie. "

"D'accord", dit le jeune homme en tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ""je n'aime plus ce jeu désormais. Dis-moi seulement, cela ne peut pas être mauvaise. "

"Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plaît tenez-le bien, pendant que je le stupéfix, dit le professeur de sortilèges, en tirant sa baguette.

"Dray? la tête du garçon se tourne avec espoir, tend la main, "dis leur d'arrêter, s'il te plaît. "

La main de Lucius enveloppe soigneusement la main du garçon dans la sienne, le faisant glisser doucement pour l'attirer vers lui. "Je ne connais aucun Dray" murmura t-il, et l'autre main pâle du garçon a commençé à passer au peigne fin ses cheveux blonds et a caressé son visage. -Merlin, qui sentait bon!

L'instant suivant, le garçon a réagi d'une manière qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu. Flitwick venait de prendre sa baguette, visant le coeur de l'étranger, quand il a sorti sa propre baguette qui était à l'intérieur de sa manche et l'a poussé contre la gorge de Lucius, le forçant à se lever afin que le garçon puisse s'appuyer le dos contre le mur, Lucius entre lui et ses camarades de classe.

"Quel jeu malade jouez-vous ?" grondant dangereusement. "Si l'un d'entre vous tend sa baguette, ou s'avance d'un pas, il mourra."

"Cela ne sera pas une si grande perte", murmura Sirius Black sous son souffle, mais l'étranger l'a évidemment entendu parce qu'il a dirigé la baguette Lucius dans sa direction. "J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait fait mieux , mais apparemment il a trouvé de nouvelles robes pour ses Mangemorts. Pensez-vous que vous pouvez me blesser avec cela ? "en criant la dernière partie, faisant face au plafond:" Et maintenant, il a trop peur de me faire face? "

"Je suis sûr que nous pouvons en parler", Flitwick essayait de servir de médiateur.

"Bien sûr, nous allons en parler dès que vous allez arrêter de vous faire passer pour mes amis», le garçon se moqua doucement. "Ce petit plan ne fonctionnera pas, vous pouvez lui dire cela."

"Il n'y a aucun plan ..."

" Oh bien sûr c'est ma faute, pardonnez-moi" dit le garçon en raillant, sa baguette toujours appuyé contre la gorge de Lucius, "je suppose que c'était juste une coïncidence que je me réveille dans une salle pleine de Mangemorts qui sont dans le corps de mes amis ... »

"Nous ne savons même pas qui sont tes amis", souligna Severus et Lucius et là la baguette s'enfonça encore plus durement.

"Exactement. Vous auriez au moins pu prendre la peine de mieux apprendre votre rôle," le garçon a alors bougé un peu, se penchant plus lourdement contre le mur. "Qui d'autre est ici? Hermione, peut-être? Oh non, vous ne voudriez pas être piégé dans le corps d'une sang de bourbe, n'est-ce pas? " Il riait durement, "mais Ron, sûrement, vous n'auriez même pas à changer votre corps, vous, le traître? Dites bonjour à votre vieil ami," personne ne répondait à cet appel et le petit garçon poursuivi." Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il y a beaucoup d'autres amis, je suis sûr. Remus? Oh, j'espère vraiment que vous avez un Remus."

"Je suis Remus Lupin" quiprit la parole, bien que ses amis essayaient de l'arrêter, "comment me connaissez vous?"

Le garçon se mit à rire . "Je commence à apprécier cela. Je devrai féliciter Voldemort plus tard, " tout le monde dans la salle grimaça, y compris Lucius qui a fait rire le garçon encore plus durement. "Oh, ça ne manque jamais de m'amuser! des Mangemorts ayant peur d'entendre le nom de leur maître ... Il aurait un bon titre sans le fait que tous les autres ont peur aussi. Je suppose que Voldemort," il a fait traîner le nom exprès, "ne peut même pas supporter son propre nom. "

"Regardez, je ne vous connais pas", Lucius avait finalement assez, autant qu'il aimait normalement d'être embrassé par un autre sorcier, être tenue en joue n'était pas un de ses hobbies, " je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, mais je n'interprète pas le rôle de ce Dray. Vous devez être un mauvais ami si vous ne pouvez pas voir la différence."

Le magicien derrière lui renifla, mais heureusement n'a pas attaqué.

" Je ne pense pas que des Mangemorts connaissent l'amitié même si elle vous frappait au visage, mais nous allons joué à un jeu, n'est-ce pas? Mr le Mangemort serait votre couleur de cheveux actuelle?"

"Blond".

"Ah, ça explique beaucoup de choses," le garçon eut un petit rire, avant de poursuivre. "Vous voyez? Cela prouve que vous n'êtes pas Dray, il m'aurait tué pour ce commentaire, mais nous allons continuer. Quelle est la couleur de vos yeux?

"Argent".

Ils ont dû attendre un peu pour avoir la réponse cette fois-ci et il les a étonnés et les a calmé un peu lorsque le sorcier a parlé beaucoup plus sérieusement cette fois. "Vous êtes plus grands," Lucius dû lutter pour se contrôler pendant que la main libre du garçon a commencé à glisser sur son ventre de nouveau et s'est finalement glissée sous sa chemise, mais il le tenait toujours, pas d'humeur à provoquer le garçon mystérieux. "Où avez-vous eu cette cicatrice? "

Le blond frissonna légèrement, quand les doigts minces, froids ont caressé sa cicatrice sur son abdomen. «Je suis tombé de mon cheval et j'ai atterri dans un piège", at-il déclaré de façon égale. "Si vous voulez bien me libérer maintenant?"

À sa surprise, le garçon le laissa partir, le poussant même le dos avec sa main, et il a fait demi-tour après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux. Le garçon semblait être dans ses pensées profondes et n'a même pas remarqué les baguettes qui se sont mis autour de lui.

"Ah, notre mystérieux visiteur", dit Dumbledore, suivi par l'infirmière scolaire, quand il entra dans la piece avec un grand sourire sur son visage. "Tout semble être sous contrôle ici."

Lucius renifla à cela. Si on peut appeler un sorcier dangereux et évidemment fou dans une salle de classe pleine d'élèves avec un professeur incompétent responsable, sous contrôle, alors oui, tout est sous contrôle!

"Qui êtes-vous, mon cher garçon?"

"Albus?"

"Oui, c'est un de mes noms, mais j'ai toujours aimé wulfric", le vieux sorcier souriait gentiment, "vous pouvez, bien entendu, aussi m'appelez le vieux fou sénile. Maintenant, qui êtes-vous? "

"Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?" demanda le jeune garçon en suppliant presque.

"Je crains que non, mon garçon, déclara Dumbledore" Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour m'y repérer. Quel est votre nom? "

"Vous voulez mon nom? le garçon eu un petit rire et se laissa glisser au sol, sa baguette qui se pend librement dans sa main. «Mon nom est Harry James Potter, mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Je suis le garçon-qui-a survécu, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, ou l'Elu. Je suis le deuxième dans la chaîne de commandement de l'Ordre et Mon nom de code est le Phoenix, mais puisque tout le monde sait que c'est moi, il ne restera pas longtemps comme nom de code. Vous pouvez en choisir un."

"Harry, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils légèrement,« quel ordre parle tu? "

"Votre ordre", bien sûr, dit le garçon, Harry, atteint sous sa chemise, ce qui les rend tous soupsonneux, et en tira un petit collier sous la forme d'un phénix.

"Comment le connaissez-vous?"

"Il semble assez logique puisque je suis le deuxième dans la chaîne de commandement," Harry soupira, "mais si vous voulez connaître les détails, vous avez dû me le dire à ma cinquième année parce que Voldemort est après moi. Je suis devenu un membre officiel il y a deux mois, quand la vraie guerre a commencé. "

"Pourquoi Voldemort en a après vous, Harry?"

"Parce que je suis dangereux pour lui," Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, je l'ai déjà battu une fois et je crois que je l'ai juste fait nouveau, cette fois pour de bon. "

"Vous avez vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui?"demanda Lily avec un air incrédule.

"Eh bien, je voudrais l'appeler ainsi," l'inconnu haussa les épaules, "mais peut-être il y a un autre mot pour définir un tas de cendres, mais pour moi il semblait plutôt mort."

"En ce qui concerne la deuxième fois ?" demanda Severus d'un air soupçonneux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda le jeune homme agacé, "l'heure du conte? Lisez-le en haut, il y a beaucoup de livres à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque."

"Harry, ce qui est important pour nous", Dumbledore est intervenu et le garçon soupira.

"Le sort mortelle a rebondi sur moi vers lui quand j'étais bébé. Il le jeta hors de son corps. Il est revenu lors de ma quatrième année. Maintenant, ça vous dérange? Ce plancher est plutôt froid et si vous pensez rester assis avec des os qui craque n'importe où, alors vous êtes cruellement trompé.

L'infirmière le regarda avec doute, mais s'approcha de lui à contrecoeur quand le directeur lui a fait un signe.

"Où est Poppy?"

"Je ne connais pas de coquelicot, Harry", dit Dumbledore d'un ton avec douceur ", mais Madame la Talda vous arrangera en un rien de temps. "

"Oui, bien sûr, vous ne savez pas qui est Poppy," le garçon soupira," et ne vous avisez pas de venir près de moi ", il dirigea sa baguette vers l'infirmière surprise ", vous ne me toucherez pas tant que je serez conscient ".

"Vous avez dit que vous êtes blessé, mon cher enfant," Dumbledore osa s'y opposer.

"Alors donnez-moi une potion ou autre chose, "l'inconnu haussa les épaules ", ou laissez-moi tranquille, je ne m'inquiète pas, mais puisque vous semblez tous êtreune amnésique, je ne pense vraiment pas vous permettre de réaliser certains sorts de guérison stupides sur moi, soit une bonne idée. "

"Harry, nous ne sommes pas l'amnésique", quand Dumbledore prit la parole "Voldemort n'a jamais été battu, je n'ai jamais crée d'Ordre, et autant que je sache, il n'y a pas de Harry Potter non plus."

«Regardez, vous jouez assez bien votre rôle , je dois l'admettre", le garçon soupira avec lassitude, "et si c' est un complot pour me rendre fou, il réussira très probablement tôt ou tard, mais une fois que Voldemort rassemblera son courage pour venir ici, je le tuerai ou mourrai en essayant, si je suis fou ou non. C'est aussi simple que cela. Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile pour vous, si vous venez me laissez seul jusque-là. "

«Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvennez, Harry? demanda Dumbledore avec douceur échangeant un regard avec l'enseignant de sortilèges.

"C'était le jour de la dernière bataille," Harry gémit, «le combat que nous avons convenu. Des deux côtés. Elle était censée mettre fin à la guerre. Nous nous sommes battus pendant des heures. "Le garçon aux cheveux noirs pris une grande respiration avant de poursuivre,« Voldemort n'était même pas là. Alors, beaucoup sont tombés, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore vivants. Puis il est venu avec ses Détraqueurs et tous ceux qui pouvaient encore combattre, ont conjuré leur Patronus. Nous étions en train de gagner. Les Mangemorts étaient éliminé ou changeaient de camp, les vampires ont fui à l'aube, Greyback a été chassé par les centaures et ses loups-garous ont été diffusées par un rituel que nous avions travaillé, les géants ont combattu à nos côtés, tout comme le ministère, mais personne n'osait approcher Voldemort et il a fait vaciller nos lignes. Ils avaient tellement peur. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à tenir debout devant lui," Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains." Nous nous sommes battus et je pense que les autres ont cessé de se battre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'adversaires ou parce qu'ils étaient curieux. J'ai perdu ma baguette, mais alors un de mes espions me donna la sienne .. Nous avons continué à nous battre, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Sort après sort, rien ne semblait l'arrêter ", la voix de Harry tremblait légèrement, puis Fawkes m'a apporté l'épée de Gryffondor et je l'ai enfoncé dans sa poitrine," le garçon étranglé, at-il brûlé. Sa baguette a explosé alors, dit-il quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, et puis j'ai perdu connaissance. "

"Harry, quand exactement est-ce arrivé?" demanda Dumbledore qui était préoccupé quand le garçon avait enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux. "Quelle jour on est aujourd'hui?

"Le lendemain d'Halloween, dit Harry d'une petite voix, " la date est, je pense, le premier de Novembre 1998, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais absent. "

Il y avait un halétement collectif et la tête du garçon se redressa. "Oh non, ne me dites pas ce que je pense que vous allez me dire, Albus."

"Vous avez voyagé dans le temps," répondit Dumbledore avec calme et le garçon gémit doucement.

Dites-je ne me dites pas ... En quelle année on est? "

"1979."

«Mais ... c'est l'année de mes parents qui étaient dans leur septième année," le garçon semblait se débattre de ne pas perdre son sang-froid et Lucius se disait que se serait une bien meilleure option en ce moment.

«Je supposer à juste titre que James Potter est ton père?" demanda Dumbledore gentiment et le garçon acquiesça faiblement. "Il est dans cette salle de classe."

"Vraiment?" le garçon dressa avec espoir.

«Oui», James Potter, prit la parole, en regardant quelque part avec confuions, stupéfait et vraiment fier que son fils les avait tous bouleversés entièrement. «Je suis debout à votre droite."

Harry était debout en quelques secondes, encerclé par les autres élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tenait devant son père incertain. "Puis-je vous toucher? S'il vous plaît? Je veux savoir à quoi vous ressemblez ..."

«D'accord», James a répondu en hésitant et les petites mains de son fils soigneusement pressé contre sa poitrine qui était au niveau de la tête de Harry.

Les mains ont lentement glissé vers le haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le visage de James, caressant de ses pouces les joues de son père, puis sa bouche fermée, son nez aristocratique qui est droit, et ensuite les sourcils épais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils enfoncent ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et épais qui était tout aussi indisciplinée que les siens et il dit en riant. «Tout le monde m'a toujours dit à quel point je te ressemblais , maintenant je te le demande, le suis-je?"

"Il est assez difficile de dire depuis ce tissu qui couvre la moitié de ton visage," fit remarqué James. "Es tu vraiment mon fils?"

"Si tu ês vraiment James Potter, alors oui, je le suis», Harry se mit à rire, en se tirant légèrement vers l'arrière et lui tendit la main. "Ravi de te rencontrer."

James l'a rejoint aussitôt, souriant comme le lapin de Pâques, la veille de Noël et a serré la main exagérément. "C'est très agréable de te rencontrer, en effet. Maintenant, qui pourrait être ta mère, enfant?

Harry se mit à rire. «Oh non, papa Chérie, je ne vais pas te le dire, tu devra trouver par toi-même et faire un effort pour la chercher."

«Je suis ton père», James essaya d'utiliser une voix autoritaire, mais Harry ne riait joyeusement.

"Et alors? Je suis ton fils." Sirius aboyait de rire à cet échange et Harry pivota autour, jetant les bras autour du cou du garçon qui était plus grand. "Siri! C'était vraiment toi ..."

"Bien sûr que c'est moi," Sirius gonfla sa poitrine avec fierté: "Je suis unique."

"Je sais," Harry sourit, l'étreignant toujours, "tu es mon parrain."

"Ha! Sirius donna un coup poing avec un air triomphant, "je suis sûr que c'est moi qui t' ai appris tous ces trucs cool."

"Non, désolé," Harry se mit à rire, "tu ne m'a pas corrompu. Où est Remus?

"Ici, le loup-garou toucha le bras du sorcier légèrement et s'est immédiatement retrouvé avec une embrassade du garçon ravi." Je suis désolé comment j'ai agi comme ça plus tôt, Remus. "

"Je crois que cela doit être un peu confus", admis Remus, en reniflant avec prudence le nouvel élève, il sent en effet un peu comme James. "Donc, si Sirius est ton parrain, alors qui suis-je?"

"Tu es mon oncle Remus," dit Harry en souriant.

"Et que suis-je alors?" Pettigrew grinça et Harry gronda dangereusement dans sa direction.

"Tu es une nuisance", il cracha, se rapprochant avec soin, suivant le sentier du garçon effrayé qui se met en retraite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé. "tu es un traître", a t-il chuchoté à son oreille, "et tu es mort. La vengeance est si douce. Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai fait, Queudver? J'ai dit à Voldemort que tu es le traître. Je n'ai même pas eu à lever le petit doigt, j'ai regardé ta punition. "

"Pourquoi le croyez vous?" Peter grinçait: «Je parie que vous êtes le traître».

Harry riait durement à cela. «Il pense que les Gryffondors ne mentent pas, mais il n'a jamais compris ce que vous avez été enclins à faire quand vous n'aviez aucun autre choix ... et maintenant je vais vous le dire une fois et une seule fois, éloignez-vous de moi."

Le gros garçon jetait des cris de terreur avant de sortir de la classe et Lucius conclu que cela était encore plus amusant que de le regarder échouer, mais il aurait savoir ce que Harry lui avait dit.

"J'apprécierais vraiment une potion maintenant", déclara Harry, sautillant sur l'un des pupitres.

"Je ne peux pas vous donner une potion si je ne sais pas quels sont vos blessures, dit Madame Talda, une sorcière aux larges épaules, avec une attitude maternelle.

"Mon bras droit et ma jambe droite sont cassées," Harry continue d'énumérer," trois de mes côtes sont cassées, j'ai une légère commotion cérébrale, et j'ai été touché par plus de vingt Doloris, et si vous voulez connaître les détails, il font mal. "

L'infirmière fredonna, plus ou moins habitués à de tels patients, et fouilla dans son sac, trainant deux bouteilles, dont Lucius reconnu comme une potion réparant les os.

"Ici, mon cher, buvez ceci", elle lui tendit la potion qu'il renifla avec suspiction avant de grimaçer qui boit en une seule fois, "et maintenant celui-ci. "

Harry enleva le bouchon de la deuxième bouteille, flairant une fois de plus, avant de lui rendre. "Non, merci, elle a un somnifère et je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir jusqu'à ce gâchis soit clarifié et résolu."

"Mais, mon cher ..."

"Non", Harry croisa les bras maintenant guéri obstinément " Je n'ai pas besoin d'un analgésique, c'est bon comme ça. "

"Harry", Dumbledore essaya, lui aussi, de le convaincre, mais Harry lui coupe la parole.

"Je l'apprécie vraiment, mais je n'ai besoin de personne à la mère de moi et maintenant je serais un peu comme plutôt de savoir comment vous avez l'intention de me renvoyer".

"Je crains que nous devons attendre un message de l'avenir», soupira Dumbledore. "Dans ce voyage, le temps est seulement une théorie et si vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler qu'était les derniers mots de Voldemort, il est impossible de reconstituer ce qui s'est passé."

"Et puis qu'est-ce que vous suggérez-de faire?" Répondit Harry, apparemment pas tout à fait heureux.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'école bien sûr," le proviseur frappa dans ses mains heureusement, "En quelle année êtes vous arrivé?"

"Non,déclara Harry "ce complot ne fonctionnera pas, Albus. Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école juste parce que tu crois que je devrais profiter de mon enfance ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai mes BUSE, et j'ai déjà appris plus que j'en 'aurez besoin. Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école. "

"C'est mon fils», déclara fièrement James, tapotant Harry dans le dos.

" Potter, ce n'est pas drôle" railla Lily " chacun devrait finir l'école. Ton fils a evidemment hérité de ton intelligence.

"En fait," Harry prit la parole, amusé, je crois que j'ai plus hérité de ma mère dans ce domaine. "C'est juste que j'ai déjà appris tout ce qu'ils enseignaient ici. "

"Comment?" demanda Lily confuse ", vous ne pouvez pas être plus vieux qu' une quatrième année."

"Ah, oui, je me demandais quand cela sera aborder," Harry soupira: "J'ai seize ans et j'aurai dû commencer ma sixième année maintenant, mais j'ai reçu une formation spéciale à cause de Voldemort."

"Eh bien, alors vous pouvez rejoindre la sixième année, «Dumbledore souriait gentiment, qui était bien sûr complètement perdu sur le garçon aveugle." Je suis sûr que vos parents n'approuverait pas que vous faîtes l'école buissonnière. "

"Oh, je ne l'approuve", s'écria joyeusement James et Sirius acquiesça avec emphase.

"Je crains que nous devons supposer que vous avez grandi, James," le directeur avait le regard qui scintillait sur lui "et, tant que je n'ai pas l'approbation de votre tuteur je ne peux pas vous lâcher, vous devrez rester à l'école, Harry. "

"Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer", déclara Harry obstinément, je vais être hors de portée avant que vous trouveez votre baguette dans votre barbe.

"Mon cher enfant, je ne doute pas que," Dumbledore rit, caressant sa barbe en pensant ", mais vous devez rester à Poudlard pour que vos amis de l'avenir soient en mesure de vous trouver. Voyez-le comme une chance de passer du temps avec vos parents et trouver de nouveaux amis. "

"Et comment je le pourrai, Albus, si ils ont un an de plus que moi?"

Le proviseur semblait pensif pendant un moment puis, il sourit encore une fois. "Si tout ce que vous nous avez dit est correct, je pense que vous pouvez rejoindre la septième années à la place ... Est-ce c'est bon?"

"Est-ce que?" Harry fronça les sourcils, mais personne ne l'a vu, car le bandeau cachait une grande partie de son visage, je ne mens pas."

"Vous devez me pardonner, mon garçon, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons un voyageur du temps qui non seulement affirme avoir battu Voldemort et passait ses Aspics à seize ans, mais indique également qu'il est le second de l'Ordre. Pourquoi voudrais-je en instituer un garçon comme le deuxième chef de l'Ordre? "

"Parce que j'ai des espions," dit Harry en riant, "je suis généralement le premier à avoir les informations et il ya quelque temps vous avez décidé que vous n'avez besoin d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit juste pour me laisser décider de toute façon. "

"Pourquoi avez-vous des espions?demanda Lucius interessé, en s'interrogeant si lui aussi a été l'un de ses espions.

«Vous connaissez le dicton «dormir avec l'ennemi »,demanda innocemment Harry "Eh bien, il peut prendre un tout nouveau sens."

La salle tomba dans un silence choqué tandis que Harry essayait de ne pas éclater de rire, mais finalement il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. «Oh, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir votre visage en ce moment," il eut le souffle coupé, serrant ses côtés.

"Prongs, tu peux arrêter de frapper ta tête contre la table maintemant"dit Sirius en tirant son meilleur ami "il plaisante"

James qui avait toujours l'air un peu étourdi et tout à fait horrifié, compris les paroles de Sirius, au moins jusqu'à qu'il leva les yeuxvers son fils, qui était toujours en train de riret. "Alors, tu ne couche pas avec les Mangemorts?" demanda t-il avec espoir.

Harry cessa de rire immédiatement se tournant dans sa direction. "Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un juste pour soutenir la guerre, dit-il sérieusement "J'avais d'autres arguments" répondit-il et souriant à nouveau.

"Mais comment pouvez vous mener les autres si vous êtes aveugles," demanda un Poustouffle avec confusion

"Juste parce que je ne peux pas voir, dit Harry lentement," ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas remarquer des choses ou que je ne peux pas lutter. Par exemple, je sais qu'il ya vingt-quatre personnes dans cette salle. Je sais que la moitié seulement d'entre vous serait en mesure de prendre votre baguette avant d'être en mesure de vous assommer. Je sais que six d'entre vous ne sont même pas à distance dangereuse. Je sais que seuls deux d'entre vous serait capable de me tuer. Je sais où attaquer d'abors en assurant d'être indemne, et je sais que je pourrais prendre chacun d'entre vous avec en ayant seulement de légères blessures. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour me battre. "

"Il a la grosse tête," dit Lily à James, qui avait l'air offensé.

"Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoit la grosse tête," Harry haussa les épaules, se penchant légèrement vers l'arrière," je connais mes capacités. Cela peut paraître arrogant, mais c'est la vérité. "

Il répondit à plusieurs questions sur sa vie, tout en restant évasive, et sur la guerre, mais il n'était pas vraiment là, tout en parlant il était en train de pensé à ses amis qui espérait avoir aussi survécu à la guerre. Il se souvint de Moody qui tombait, après avoir été encerclés par trois vampires, mais il n'avait pas reçu le sort mortelle qui a été rarement utilisé dans la bataille, car il demandait beaucoup d'énergie, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, ils connaissaient tous les sorts qui pouvaient faire du mal. Il s'était concentré sur ses amis et ses espions, qui sont aussi ses amis, en essayant de les sentir, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas et donc il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les sorts de protection n'avait pas échoué quand ils en avaient besoin.

"Qui est Dray pour moi?" demanda soudainemment Lucius, faisant sursauter Harry qui était dans ses pensées en ce moment.

Il sourit doucement. "Votre fils, Lucius. Draco Malfoy, mon meilleur ami."

"Pourquoi es-tu pris d'amitié avec un Serpentard? se plaignant Sirius.

"Tout d'abord, juste parce que Lucius est à Serpentard ne signifie pas que Dray est un Serpentard, lui aussi," Harry se renfrogna, mais une fois de plus personne n'a vu " et deuxièmement, je suis l'amie de Serpentard parce qu'ils sont drôles, ils peuvent me faire rire et parce que j'apprécie ce qu'ils me disent à mon visage si je fais quelque chose de mal au lieu de me poignarder dans le dos parce qu'ils ont peur de blesser mes sentiments.

"Et mon fils est à Serpentard? demanda Lucius, craignant un peu la réponse.

"Bien sûr," Harry lui sourit chaleureusement à lui, aucune maison ne serait meilleur pour lui. "

«Et quelle maison êtes-vous?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Gryffondor, du moins pour le moment," Harry bâilla soudainement, mettant sa tête sur la table voisine, afin que son dos soit libre " mais je voudrais être réparti à Serpentard maintenant ... La guerre change les gens."

" Nous allons avoir recours alors," Dumbledore inclina la tête, mais Harry ne donne aucune réponse, "et je pense que vous devriez tous descendre en bas pour le dîner" il souriait à toutes l'assemblée, "tandis que je parlerai à Mr Potter, bien, Harry" Le garçon une fois de plus ne réagit pas.

"Euh, monsieur, je crois qu'il dort," dit l'un des Serdaigles et tout le monde une fois de plus se retourne vers le petit garçon, qui était recroquevillé sur le dessus des tables.

L'infirmière se rapprocha avec désapprobation, tout en vérifiant le pouls de Harry. "Il est inconscient, directeurr, mais stable, je vais le porter à l'aile de l'hôpital."

"Vérifie juste pour voir s'il est vraiment celui qu'il prétend être," commanda le directeur.

Lucius regarda avec fascination pendant que l'infirmière murmura un sort, tapotant doucement la paume du garçon avec sa baguette. Des lettres scintillants d'or se mit à planer sur la tête noire indisciplinés du garçon: Harry J. Potter. Flitwick laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais Dumbledore se rapprocha de Harry, faisant monter la manche gauche de sa chemise, révélant un mince bras, impecable.

"Il semble que vous êtes bien le père d'un jeune homme tout à fait remarquable, James," Dumbledore lui sourit: "Je vais communiquer avec vos parents afin qu'ils puissent renconter son petit-fils."

"Pour l'instant, je pense que Harry serait plus heureux à l'infirmerie," Madame Talda mettait le garçon endormi sur une civière, le laissant léviter à côté d'elle. "Cela doit être tendu pour lui", elle quitta la salle, Harry flottant à côté d'elle.

Dumbledore suivie, en sifflant joyeusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Un autre serpentard**

Les étudiants n'avaient pas vu le voyageur de temps durant les deux prochains jours, et il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle Mr et Mme Potter avait effectué une visite au directeur concernant leur petit-fils, pas même James savait si c'était vrai ou pas. Pourtant, les nouvelles voyageaient vite et à ce jour chaque enseignant, chaque étudiant, chaque fantôme et chaque portrait savait que le fils de James, avait surgi de nulle part dans laclasse de sortilège des septièmes années.

Les problèmes de Lucius Malefoy concernant ce garçon était légèrement différent de la majorité de la population étudiante parce que bien que personne n'ait vraiment parlé d'autre chose ces jours-ci (ils avaient même discuté des possibilités de voyage dans le temps dans leur leçon de sortilèges dans les cours suivants), il doutait beaucoup que quelqu'un avait mis ce garçon dans sa tête. C'était presque comme si quelqu'un avait mis une image de Harry devant ses yeux et chaque fois qu'il fermait ses yeux il pouvait ressentir ces mains douces caressant son corps de nouveau, il les imaginait se promenant ailleurs, lui caressant, le touchant, le serrant ... C' était un fantasme tout à fait délicieux, mais rien n'a faire pour diminuer le nombre de minutes et les heures qu'il avait passer dans une salle de bains.

Vraiment, il devrait être au-dessus de telles choses telles qu'une branlette au milieu de la nuit, chaque matin, entre les cours et avant d'aller dormir! Il aurait pu se faire tout le monde dans cette foutue école s'il le voulait et il était encore en train de convoiter ce gamin, parce que franchement ce n'était qu'un gamin, un gamin qui n'était même pas encore né. Salazar, il était attiré sexuellement par un bébé, même pas un bébé, un fœtus! Pédophile était un euphémisme ...

"Bonsoir à vous, mes chers étudiants et collègues", Dumbledore prit la parole au dîner trois jours plus tard et immédiatement tout le monde se tut, en abandonnant sa nourriture en faveur des nouvelles qui devaient sans doute venir. "Comme je suis sûr que tout le monde sait qu' aujourd'hui, nous avons un visiteur inattendu qui vient du futur et va rester ici pour une période de temps indéfinie ", il s'arrêta de manière spectaculaire et certaines des plus jeunes années se déplacaient nerveusement sur leur siège. "Harry Potter rejoindra la septième années et je vous demande à tous de lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui faire sentir comme s'il était chez lui. Je dois aussi vous rappeler", sa voix devient plus grave ", que tout ce que vous lui ferait subir pourrait avoir des conséquences dans l'avenir et toute attaque contre lui sera sévèrement puni, mais j'ai l'impression que Harry peut se défendre lui-même, " en riant un peu. "Harry, pourquoi vous ne vous avancez pas ?"

Le petit garçon semblait surgir de nulle part, bien que Lucius était à peu près sûr qu'il s'était caché dans l'ombre derrière le directeur, mais cette pensée était vraiment secondaire quand il a posé à nouveau ses yeux sur Harry . On lui avait manifestement donné un uniforme de rechange qui étreignait sa forme de manière à le rendre beau. La chemise blanche fraîche était fermée par une cravate noire simple et le chandail gris, complimentait sa forme délicate. Le blond etait certain que les uniformes scolaires n'étaient pas censés donner un look sexy. Le drap noir sur les yeux étaient remplacé par un blanc frais qui couvrait encore la meilleure partie de son visage et contrastait fortement avec le noir de ses cheveux.

Ah, vous êtes, Dumbledore lui sourit," prêt à être réparti, mon garçon?

«Pouvez-vous me donner deux minutes, s'il vous plaît?" demanda le jeune garçon et sauta les quelques marches qui le séparait de la zone enseignante à celle des étudiants, et marchant résolument vers la table de Gryffondor. "Papa?" il s'etait arrêté à quelques mètres de James de manière incertain.

"Qu'as-tu, Harry? James se leva, sa chaise bascula dans sa hâte, et se plaça devant son fils, "Qu'estce qui ne va pas?"

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose," Harry tira sur la main de son futur père, en s'approchant un plus près, avant de poursuivre dans un murmure: "Serais-tu en colère contre moi si je vais à Serpentard?

«Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?" demanda James, confus, ce n'était pas comme si Harry pouvait influencer la décision du Choixpeau.

"Lors de ma première année, j'ai eu le choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor," dit Harry tout bas, et j'ai choisi Gryffondor et je le ferai de nouveau si cela signifie que tu ne seras pas fâché contre moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur moi que je ne peux pas ou ne veux pas changer et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial que cela. "

"Je suis ton père", déclara James, surtout pour lui-même, mais Harry acquiesça néanmoins, "et je pense que tu devras faire ce que tu veux faire, et si tu veux aller à Serpentard alors je ne vais pas t'arrêter, Harry. "

«Je voudrais aller à Serpentard," Harry murmura: "mais je ne veux pas que tu me déteste."

"Bien sûr que je t'aime, Harry, dit James de manière décisive ", je dois être un mauvais père si tu penses que je pourrais te hair ... "

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais père, je ne te connais pas très bien ..."

«Alors nous allons apprendre à mieux se connaître " lui promet James, avant de continuer en soupirant, "et au moins j'aurai un espion dans la fosse aux serpents ".

Harry riait joyeusement à cela et l'embrassa. "Merci, papa."

"Wow, je ne savais que tu pouvais être si raisonnables," déclara avec surprise Remus, qui avait été en mesure d'entendre ce qui avait été dit à cause de son audition améliorée, pendant que que James se laissa retomber sur son siège, "et ainsi sans préjugés."

"C'est mon fils", dit James toujours en admiration devant cette réalité, "et je veux être un bon père."

Les Marauders tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur Harry, qui s'était assis sur le tabouret et McGonagall avait mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui avait glissé sur ses yeux bandés.

"Ah, un autre Potter et quelqu' un d'intéressant", chuchota le chapeau à Harry, et il pouvait entendre l'amusement dans son ton. "Intéressant, un voyageur du temps et un Serpentard sous le déguisement d'un Gryffondor. Vous êtes puissant, n'est-ce pas? Intelligent, mais pas vraiment obsédé par votre connaissance, donc Serdaigle ne peut pas être votre maison. Certains pourraient dire que vous êtes arrogant, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité a cela ... "

"Voulez-vous bien finir? demanda Harry avec irritation.

"Permettez-moi de m'amuser, M. Potter," reprimanda le chapeau ", j'ai rarement un visiteur qui est réparti si tard dans l'année. Maintenant, où en étais-je? Ah, vous êtes fidèle à vos amis qu'envers vos ennemis, mais vous vous attendez toujours à être trahi et vous faites à peine confiance à quelqu'un. Non, certainement pas un Poufsouffle non plus. Vous êtes courageux et renoncerait à vous-même pour les autres, mais même si vous vous sentez à l'aise à Gryffondor et, si une partie de toi appartient à cettr maison, Serpentard sera meilleur pour vous, où ils respecteront vos secrets et les masques. Je me réjouis de vous avoir réparti, voyageur du temps, mais maintenant aller, Serpentard! "

Le dernier mot a été crié dans la Grande Salle et la table de Serpentard a applaudi poliment, et même avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude, mais Harry, après qu'il eut remis le chapeau à la directrice de Gryffondor ignorant les applaudissement, marcha droit vers où était assis James , penché sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Puis-je m'asseoir avec toi, papa?" demanda le petit garçon heureux et le plus grand fit un signe de tête, provoquant Sirius à donner sa chaise à Harry.

"C'est la mauvaise table, cria quelqu'un et Lucius était tout à fait d'accord, il avait attendu avec impatience d'avoir ce garçon assis à côté de lui, merde!

"Mêlez-vous de vos affaires", hurla Sirius, faisant grimacer Harry et Remus en raison du volume. "Ainsi, Harrykins, que fais-tu ici?"

"Je suis assis", déclara fièrement Harry comme s'il avait calculé son coup, "et je meurs de faim alors je vais manger quelque chose."

"Que veux-tu manger?" demanda Remus avec considération, en prenant l'assiette de Harry.

"Je suis aveugle, Remus," Harry soupira, il détestait que les gens agissait comme s'il était un fardeau, "mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis impotent".

"Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ..." commença le loup-garou, mais Harry l'écarta d'un geste, s'étendant pour prendre son assiette de nouveau.

"C'est okay, je suis habitué. Tu fais ça tout le temps à la maison, mais je demanderai de l'aide quand j'en aurai besoin."

Il a soigneusement glissé ses mains sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche contre l'assiette contenant les ailes de poulet qui avait une délicieuse odeur, en mettant l'un d'eux dans sa propre assiette, avant d'aller à la recherche des frites. "Tu sais, c'est terriblement impoli de me dévisager, surtout que je ne peux pas rendre la faveur."

"Harry Désolé, mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer cela? demanda James hésitant. «Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux répondre à tous tes changements de personnalité. D'abord tu étais comme:« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou je vais vous donner à mon dragon de compagnie », puis tu t'endors sur un bureau, et maintenant tu ... , je ne sais pas ce que tu fais maintenant, mais ça me gène et je n'aime pas être embarrassé, d'accord? Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce ce que je dois à m'attendre maintenant. "

Harry rougit vivement aux paroles de son père. "Désolé pour cela. J'étais vraiment fatigué et quand je suis fatigué je suis vraiment bizarre et je suis sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'on te force à boire beaucoup de potions différentes, ce qui donne vraiment un mélange bizarre, cela ne fait qu'empirer. Alors, oui, tu vois, j'ai une bonne excuse pour avoir crié sur vous et, honnêtement, tu ne peux pas marcher vers un étranger et lui taper sur le visage! Tout d'abord ce n'est pas un signe d'une offre de paix et Deuxièmement, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est capable. "

"Donc est-ce que c'était vrai ce que tout ce que tu as dit?" demanda Sirius avec curiosité, "tu as vraiment battu contre 'vous savez(connaissez) qui '..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr," Harry baissa la tête, "je pense que j'ai fait, j'espère que je l'ai fait, mais je ne suis pas sûr. La première fois je n'ai rien fait, je veux dire que j'étais un bébé ... je ne devrais pas vous en dire autant. "

"C'est okay, Harry," James poussa discrètement le bol avec les frites en direction de Harry, afin que sa main le frôle, «nous sommes ta famille."

"Merci, papa," Harry sourit légèrement, et commença à manger, «tu es différent par rapport à ceque je pensais."

"Pourquoi tu ne me connais pas, Harry? demanda calmement le jeune homme aux yeux noisette: "est ce que je t'ai abandonné, toi et ta maman? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry, s'il te plaît dis-moi."

Le garçon aveugle, pris une grande respiration, se mettant sur le côté pour embrasser son père. «Es tu sûr de vouloir le savoir, papa?" James ferma ses bras autour de la taille svelte de l'autre garçon, inclinant la tête contre sa tête.

"Dis-moi!"

"Toi et mère, vous est morte lorsque Voldemort a attaqué notre maison", murmura Harry faiblement, "Je n'ai jamais appris à vous connaître. Je suis désolé. "

"Aimerais-tu apprendre à mieux me connaître, maintenant?" demanda le plus grand des garçon en tremblant, il avait prévu beaucoup de choses, que l'une de leurs blague aurait un effet boomerang et les transformerait tous en gelée et qu'ils auraient eu être en détention pour le reste de leur vie, mais pas que son fils ne lui dis qu'ils n'auraient jamais la chance de parler ou jouer au Quidditch, ou jouer des tours ensemble. "Peut-être que nous devrions discuter de cela quelque part en privé ..."

Harry acquiesça, s'agrippant aux robes de James quand ils ont fait leur chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il n'avait nécessairement pas besoin d'orientations de qui que ce soit pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor, c'était juste plus facile pour s'y rendre, mais il devait aussi s'assurer que c'était vraiment son père. La dernière bataille a été horrible, heure après heure de combat, de perdre des amis et de blesser ou de tuer même des ennemis. Il y avait tant de résultats possibles, même s'il avait réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a évité d'employer le mot tuer, il avait seize ans, beaucoup trop jeune pour être un meurtrier. Oh, Merlin, il ne savait pas s'il devait espérer s'il avait accompli la prophétie ou pas maintenant. Tout le monde avait essayé de lui dire que c'était correct, que Voldemort méritait encore pire que la mort, qu'il l'avait apporté avecl ui, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que tuer quelqu'un était un crime, même s'il avait eu la permission du ministère. Une licence de tuer. C'était en réalité pire.

Le pire, cependant, était qu'il ne savait pas lequelle de ses amis avaient survécu à la guerre et qui était encore à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait encore un Poudlard en son temps, s'il y avait quelqu'un àson époque qui travaillait pour qu'il retourne chez lui.

"Nous sommes ici, Harry," James le poussa vers le bas sur son propre lit, pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Maintenant, dis-nous".

"Que veux-tu savoir?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ma mort-Man, ca fait bizarre!" murmura James murmurait "Pourquoi est-Tu-Sais-Qui, était après toi en premier lieu, je veux dire, tu étais un bébé, tu ne pouvait être aussi puissant".

"J'ai vécu avec ma tante et mon oncle, Harry poussa un profond soupir: "Ils sont moldus et ils n'ont jamais vraiment compris la magie. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, ou comment toi et mère vous êtes morts jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard. J'étais célèbre et tout le monde savait plus sur moi que moi-même et c'était un enfer. Ils s'attendaient tous à de grandes choses par rapport à moi et j' étais haï ou adoré et cela dépendait des titres dans le journal. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Voldemort est revenu à ma quatrième année avec l'aide de mon sang qu'il a utilisé pour un certain ritues et, un an plus tard, le ministère a finalement reconnu et, avec cela, la guerre a recommencé. Il y avait eu une prophétie de moi et de Voldemort et, comme il savait seulement une partie de celle-ci, il a pensé que ce serait une excellente idée de me supprimer avant que je puisse devenir trop dangereux pour lui. S'est avéré que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Toi et maman, vous m'avez protégé et j'ai survécu.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vécu avec moi, alors?" demanda Sirius après un long silence. "N'étions nous pas amis dans le futur? Cornedrue et moi, je veux dire?"

"Tu as été arrêté," dis Harry tout bas, "en raison d'un crime que tu n'a pas commis et que tu ne réussiras à sortir de là qu'à partir de ma troisième année. Il a fallu au ministère près de quinze ans à te déclarer innocent. Je vis avec toi maintenant mais, avec toi et Remus. "

Le loup-garou revigoré avec bon espoir à cela et Harry a ri sous cape comme s'il l'avait vu en réalité.

"Ne me dites pas que je vais céder à cette ballot," gémit Sirius, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, tandis que James caressa son dos avec compassion.

"Bon, je ne veux pas, Harry sourit malicieusement, à Remus." Vous deux, vous êtes si tristement mignons, cependant. "

Sirius gémit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, marmonnant quelque chose de loups-garous stupide et arrogant, de filleuls un peu dérangé.

"Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec, Malefoy et Snivellus? demanda James, après qu'ils ont tous bien ri de Sirius.

"Son nom est Severus," Harry fronça les sourcils, sa voix calme et dangereuse ", et il m'a sauvé la vie d'innombrables fois et je le respecte pour cela. Il est mon ami, il a pris soin de moi lorsque personne ne semblait me comprendre et tu ne l'humilieras pas plus. Je t'ai vraiment hais pour ce que tu lui as fait. Je ne veux pas te détester parce que ça fait mal de te voir comme quelque chose qui n'est pas parfaite, mais si jamais tu lui fais quelque chose comme à ta cinquième année à nouveau, je serau de son côte et je te hairai. "

"Whoa, calme-toi", James leva les mains en signe de reddition, reculant de son fils soudainnement très dangereux, "je ne savais pas qu'il était si important pour toi."

«Ce n'est pas la question, James," Harry soupira, "vous l'humilier et vous lui faîtes du mal, sans aucune raison apparente et, si je sais qu'il n'est pas si innocent, vous êtes quatre contre un et il ne mérite pas d'être traitée avec si peu respect. Sévèrus est super quand on apprend à le connaître et, bien qu'il ne le nie avec véhémence, il a un bon coeur, en dépit de toutes les choses que vous avez fait contre lui. "

"Mais pourquoi cela a du être Snape?" Gémit Sirius et Harry ricana.

"Parce que j'aime les défis!"

"Au sujet de Malefoy alors," Remus prit la parole ", un autre défi? "

"Eh bien, je pense que c'était plus un défi pour lui," Harry sourit légèrement. "J'ai rencontré Draco au Chemin de Traverse avant notre première année et il était un sale gosse morveux, alors quand nous nous sommes retrouvés plus tard dans le train, j'ai refusé son amitié. Qu'il suffise de dire, il se sentait horriblement insulté et au lieu d'essayer de se lier d'amitié encore une fois, afin de changer mon opinion, il a essayé de me rendre la vie plus difficile. Lorsque la guerre a commencé, cependant, et il a eu à choisir un côté, il a rejoint la Lumière, c'était un espion. Je ne sais pas pour Lucius. C'est un Mangemort, mais je pense qu'il pourrait être un espion de Dumbledore comme Sévèrus, mais Drago a fait son propre choix; debout contre au moins une partie de sa famille et de défier contre tout ce qui a appris. Lui et Sévèrus m'ont sauvé la vie et ils m'ont aidé à savoir qui je suis. Il est mon meilleur ami. C'est drôle, vraiment, je peux me rappeler tous les petits détails de son apparence tandis que tous les autres continuent à devenir de plus flous en plus flous avec le temps qui passe ... Tout ce que je me souviens sur l'apparence d'Hermione qui ma plus vieille amie, sont ses yeux bruns. Je pourrais même pas te révéler si elle avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé ou brun clair, ou si sa peau était bronzée ou avec des taches de rousseur ... "

"Harry, pourquoi es tu aveugle? demanda doucement l'autre Potter, en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Harry qui commençait à trembler.

"C'était à la fin de ma cinquième année," Harry chuchota, tirant ses jambes sur sa poitrine, quand des hommes de Voldemort m'ont enlevés. Il voulait me voir brisé avant de me tuer ... je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais là, heures, jours, peut-être des semaines, je ne sais pas. J'avais les yeux de ma mère. Ils ont toujours dit que je ressemblais à toi, de même que mes yeux ... mes yeux étaient celle de ma mère. Ils ont voulu les rendre aussi inutile qu'ils ont pensé qu'elle était. Elle était une sang de bourbe. Lorsque j'ai finalement été retrouvé et libéré, j'avais presque perdu l'esprit ... Je n'aime pas en parler. "

"Je suis désolé, de ce qui t'est arrivé", déclara James, en le berçant en douceur, en se rendant compte pour la première fois qu' il y avait devant lui son fils et non cet héros incassable

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," marmonna Harry, en se blottissant dans les bras, et je suis habitué maintenant. Je ne serais même pas en vie aujourd'hui sans toi ou maman.

«Es tu sûr que tu ne veux pas me parler de sa ...?" demanda James avec espoir.

«Oui, j'en suis sûr,« Harry ri ", merci de me le demander".

"Tu es méchant," James et Sirius grogna joyeusement qui a accepté immédiatement.

"J'ai eu les meilleurs professeurs", Harry souri d'un air satisfait comme il s'est retiré et s'est soigneusement levé de nouveau, "Il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant. Je te verrai demain?"

"Bien sûr, bonne nuit, Harry," James embrassa Harry brièvement pour donner quelque chose afin de compenser le sourire qui était absent et Sirius suivi son exemple. "Je suis le meilleur parrain que tu as jamais eu, pas vrai?"

Harry acquiesça au sérieux. "Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir, Sirius. Bonne nuit, Sirius, Remus."

"Encore une question. Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Peter? appela le loup-garou un peu méfiant après avoir enfin cessé de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et en jetant des regards significatifs à Sirius, qui l'a soigneusement ignorés.

"Il a joué un rôle très important dans tout ce que je vous ai dit," Harry choisit soigneusement ses mots, "un rôle qu'il n'a sans doute pas aimé. Je dirais que nous avons encore des chantiers inachevés, mais comme il est mort à mon époque, ce qui n'est pas complètement vrai. Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je l'ai aussi haï parce qu'il est un lâche, un fou qui aime les minauderies d'humilier les autres, afin qu'il se sent mieux. Avez-vous déjà remarqué qu'il est en général celui qui vous suggère de vous en prendre à nouveau àSévèrus, ou faire une blague qui n'est pas drôle, mais il est seulement dégradant? Je ne vais pas vous dire exactement ce qu'il fait parce que, bien que le temps a une façon de se réparer lui-même, je ne veux pas provoquer quelque chose ici. Des choses se sont passées pour une raison et vous ne pouvez pas changer ce qui s'est déjà produit, sauf si ce n'était pas censé se produire en premier lieu, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être poli avec lui.

"Maintenant, je suis confus," Sirius fit la moue.

"Ce n'est pas nouveau", murmura Remus sarcastiquement, alors que il enveloppait le jeune garçon dans ses bras, en reniflant encore une fois. "Je comprends cependant. Tu sens mieux que Peter. "

"Je t'en remercie, Remus," le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mit à rire vers lui. "Bonne nuit".

"Veux-tu que nous te raccompagnons à ta salle commune?" demanda James, mais Harry secoua la tête.

«Je connais le chemin. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour penser, mais je t'en remercie."

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard était silencieuse, comme c'était d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme une tension sous-jacente qui s'était installé sur les occupants comme un nuage noir épais. Lucius était assis élégamment étendu dans "son" fauteuil de cuir noir près du feu, regardant tristement Sévèrus, qui était en train de lire un autre livre de potions, désirant qui ait un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs assis à la place. Bien sûr, c'était seulement l'agréable apparence extérieure du garçon qu' il l'avait attiré et il n'était nullement fasciné par la personnalité du garçon, s'il en avait une, pour commencer, qui est plus discutable: après tout, il était un Potter. C'était une raison assez suffisante pour l'ignorer, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il pouvait tirer quelque chose du voyageur du temps ... Peut-être quelque chose en plus des informations ... Bon sang, pourquoi devenait-il dur à cette pensée?!

Le mur de pierre s'est ouvert à ce moment et l'objet de ses pensées entra. Immédiatement, les quelques conversations autour de la salle commune s'était arrêtée et même Severus leva les yeux de son livre. Harry n'a pas objecté et sans hésiter se dirigea vers la cheminée, mettant un peu plus de bûches de bois dans le feu.

"Que fais-tu, Potter?" Avery souri avec mépris, «ce n'est pas ta salle commune».

"Je pensais que c'était évident", déclara Harry de façon désintéressée, en continuant à agrandir le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il crépitait heureusement, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans une salle commune froide et humide, juste parce que vous pensez qu'il correspond à votre image, et je sais que c'est pas si facile à se rappeler de telles banalités, d'être méchant tout le temps, Avery, mais j'ai été répartis à Serpentard pour une raison, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que cela veut dire que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as tiré ta baguette; si tu oses me combattre, cependant, tu sauras exactement pourquoi tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec moi. "

"Penses-tu que j'ai peur d'un infirme comme toi?" Avery ria avec mépris et pointa sa baguette sur le garçon svelte. "Je vais t' enseigner où est ta place ..."

"J'ai un coup de baguette," Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance ", et il y a eu un tas de gens qui ont essayé de me montrer où j'étais supposé« appartenir »et aucun d'eux n'y est parvenu pour le moment."

"J'ai une de baguette aussi", remarqua Avery tout bêtement, ou donc Lucius a pensée.

"Ah, mais tu as oublié quelque chose," Harry enfin se leva, essuyant son pantalon, je sais comment utiliser la mienne ... "le garçon costaud était soudainnement plaqué contre le mur et la baguette de Harry était braqué sur lui." Laisse moi te dire quelque chose, à chacun d'entre vous. Je connais les règles de Serpentard et je sais que la plupart d'entre vous. Certains d'entre vous on était mes amis, d'autres sont mes ennemis, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je suis puissant, même pas Voldemort ne le nie, et je m'attends à cet égard du respect et rien d'autre. Je ne prendrai pas bien d'être insultés ou agressés en aucune façon. Si vous ne parvenez pas à être poli, vous feriez bien de rester loin de moi. Compris, Avery?"

"Oui, dit le garçon aux cheveux auburn et Harry abaissa sa baguette.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais hocha pour montrere acceptation et tomba sur le canapé à côté du futur maître de potion, mettant ses pieds jusqu'à la poitrine, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Il est resté comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, en ignorant tous les regards qui s'attardaient encore sur lui. Parmi eux, Lucius, qui a utilisé ce temps pour mémoriser tous les traits du garçon pâle qu'il pouvait voir. Il se demande ce qui se cachait sous le drap blanc épais, quel était la couleur de ses yeux, si les sourcils et les cils étaient d'un noir d'encre même s'il y avait des cicatrices cachées sous la couverture. Il y avait une pâle cicatrice, de forme curieuse, cicatrice sur le front et qui considérait presque comme un éclair, mince et blanc. Il jeta à peine un œil au dessous de la frange noire. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rose, et avait l'air vraiment doux, _comme des pétales de rose_.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Harry soudainnement, en tournant la tête vers Sévèrus, qui ne se sentait pas du tout intéréssés . "Sev, je te parle."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," grogna Severus: "Je ne te connais pas et tu ne connais pas assez ou tu ne serais pas en train de m'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi ne vas tu pas nuire quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr que ton **père **complote déjà une autre blague sur moi ... "

"Oh, arrête de te noyer dans l'apitoiement, SEV," Harry, le réprimanda, et je sais que mon père a agi comme un idiot contre toi, mais tu l'as reconnu toi-même que c'est en partie ta faute aussi, et je m'attends à une réponse à ma question. "

«Je ne suis pas ton ami, Potter," Sévèrus se renfrogna sombrement.

«Mais je suis ton ami, SEV," le garçon soupira légérement en se levant. "J'avais espéré que tu avais grandi déjà, mais il semble que j'avais tort. Bonne nuit. Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure, de toute façon. "

Harry montait avec soin les quelques marches et disparut dans le couloir qui conduisait aux dortoirs.

"Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette personne de seize ans est plus mûre que je le suis?" Severus regarda le blond en face de lui avec un regard interrogateur, "et pourquoi a t-il l'air de penser que je suis une bonne personne?"

"Je ne sait pas", Lucius a plus ou moins haussé les épaules, "peut-être que tu as eu un lavage de cerveau dans l'avenir , ou peut-être vous vous êtes mariés."

"Soit réaliste,"le garçon aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils, ""ce garçon est l'ennui, je peux le sentir."

"Je crois plutôt que c'est un défi", ricana Lucius, se levant, et puisque je sens qu'il a un avantage injuste en sachant tout de nous, je vais tourner les tables à même le terrain de jeu et aussi apprendre à le connaître, dit-il, ignorant scrupuleusement le reniflement, il avait sa réponse et a suivi Harry.

Le couloir était sombre, et seulement très peu éclairé, mais après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à la lumière et il pouvait discerner l'ancien Gryffindor, qui était debout devant la porte en deuxième année y glissant ses mains sur le numéro d'argent.

"Que fais-tu?" demanda Lucius, s'approchant du garçon.

«J'essaye de trouver où se trouve le dortoir, Harry se tourna vers lui, levant légèrement la tête." Ils ont déplacé à mon éppoque. "

"Tu as fait sensation", commenta le blond de façon égale, étudiant de nouveau le garçon en face de lui.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute", Harry sourit légèrement en s'excusant: "Je suppose que tu aurais regardé chaque voyageur du temps, n'est ce pas, Lucius?

"Je ne te regarde pas", protesta Lucius.

Harry riait joyeusement. "Oui, je sais, parce que les Malefoy ne fixent pas fixement..."

«Es-tu en train de te moquez de moi?

"Je n'aurais jamais osé," Harry ricana encore un peu, errant vers la porte suivante.

"Sévèrus avait raison", murmura Lucius, prenant la main du jeune garçon et le tira à la porte de droite, tu veux dire ennuyé.

"Pour qui?" Harry demanda curieusement, auprès du blond.

"Que dois je découvrir," Lucius répondit en ouvrant la porte, poussant doucement le garçon en avant, "ceci est notre dortoir." Il a alors fouillé la chambre avec les yeux, notant qu'il y avait un montant supplémentaire de lit dans le coin. "C'est ton lit, dit-il en serrant Harry sur lui, se tournant immédiatement loin de lui pour s'empêcher de le regarder.

Harry détestait ce genre de situations. Il n'était pas dépendant des autres, il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, et tout le monde y penser deux fois avant de commencer un combat avec lui, mais parfois il aimerait avoir un peu d'aide. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette salle avant et avait donc aucune idée à quoi cela ressemblait ou la disposition des meubles. Le petit garçon poussa un profond soupir, et aveuglément marcha vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'il aurait une fenêtre (dans un château magique comme Poudlard, vous n'étiez même pas sûr ce qu'ils se trouvaient sur les murs extérieurs). S'il a de la chance il y aurait un peu de vent magique qui l'aiderait à se diriger grâce à ses sens. Après tout, ce serait de nature déloyale si les Serpentards étaient privés d'air frais et léger simplement parce qu'ils avaient leurs dortoirs dans les donjons.

Sa main tendue s'était cogné contre une autre colonne de lit et il a dû changer sa direction. Il pouvait encore sentir les yeux de Lucius sur lui! C'est autre chose qu'il détestait d'être aveugles: tout le monde semblait considérer ce fait comme une invitation personnelle à le regarder et, bien qu'il faisait confiance à ses instincts, il n'a jamais pu être complètement sûr s'ils étaient vraiment regarder et avec quels sentiments.

"Que fais-tu maintenant?" demanda Lucius, apparemment désintéressés que Harry est ouvert une des fenêtres magiques. "Tu étais plaint justement qu'il faisait trop froid dans la salle commune."

"C'est quelque chose que je voudrais savoir aussi", déclara Sévèrus pendant qu'il se s'appuyait maintenant de nouveau sur la porte fermée tandis que Rudolphus Lestrange s'asseyait sur son lit, à regarder le nouveau garçon avec des yeux méfiants.

"Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi ressemble cette salle ",murmura Harry distraitement, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le vent artificiel qui permettait de passer devant lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux un peu plus. "A moins que tu veux que je te réveille au milieu de la nuit parce que je suis tombé sur un de vos lits, tu devras me supporter. "

"Je ne veux pas te supporter", ricana-Sévère, repoussant la porte. "Et alors que tu sois aveugle, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, mais arrêtes de tout arranger pour qu'il te convient le mieux."

Cela sonnait tellement comme si s'était son propre Sévèrus que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sortir un rire heureux et il jeta ses bras autour du garçon renfrogné. "Je sais que tu penses que je suis comme mon père, Sev, mais je ne suis pas et, si tu m'insulte ou pas, je t'aime et rien de tout ce que tu diras ou feras, pourras changer ce fait. Je suis désolé que je dérange, mais depuis puisque le Choixpeau a décidé de me mettre à Serpentard, nous devons trouver un moyen de s'entendre. S'il te plaît, Sev? Harry fait la moue fouinant un peu au niveau du cou de l'aîné, sachant très bien que Sévère n'avait jamais été en mesure de lui résister auparavant.

"Lâche-moi, Potter, dit la voix de Sévèrus, qui avait un peu faibli, car il n'était pas le moins du monde habitué d'être si proche de quelqu'un, et surtout d'un étranger." Je ne suis pas un ours en peluche. "

"S'il te plaît, Sev? Harry serra encore plus l'autre garçon.

"Veux-tu me libérer immédiatement si je dis oui? Severus soupira comme au petit signe de tête. "Excellent alors, mais nous ne sommes toujours pas ami."

"Bien sûr que non," Harry se retira aussitôt: "Je n'aurais jamais douter de ta parole. Oh, et Sévèrus, laves tes cheveux! C'est vraiment dégoûtant, et puisque je dois te toucher, tu pourras les laver ou je vais le faire pour toi, et crois-moi, tu ne dois pas faire cette erreur une fois ... "

"Nous ne sommes pas amis, Potter, et tu n'as aucune raison de me toucher," le garçon aux yeux noirs gronda avec avertissement.

"Tu as bien sûr raison, Sevy," Harry lui souri doucement, ignorant complètement le grondement, "mais tu peux utiliser mon shampooing."

"Potter ..."

"Sev ..."

"Pourquoi serais-je amis avec quelqu'un avec autant d'inconvénients que toi? Sévèrus gémit quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit, exaspéré, ne s'attendant pas vraiment une réponse.

"Je pense parce que tu ne peux pas me faire fuir, dit Harry avec un sérieux mortel ", même toi tu ne peux pas passer ta vie entière en compagnie de tes potions ... D'ailleurs, depuis que Dray te harcelait aussi, tu n 'as pas eu beaucoup le choix à la fin. "

"Et pourquoi mon fils est censé être ton ami? Lucius prit la parole, désireux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa future famille et Harry.

«Je suis plus beau que Dumbledore," le petit garçon qui souriait ", et Malefoy ne s'adaptent pas bien au rejet."

«Tu n'a pas de sens, Potter", déclara Lucius.

"Draco est soi-disant mon ami, comme tu le dis si bien ," le garçon aveugle se leva de nouveau avec soin, en fermant la fenêtre et retombant vers le bas sur son propre lit, "parce que j'étais la seule chose qu'il ait jamais eu à travailler réellement dans sa vie, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas acheter avec de l'argent et il me voulait davantage. Il a fait un effort et je suis son ami. "

"Comment ai-je réagir?"demanda Lucius, cachant à peine sa curiosité.

«Comme un Malefoy, ou c'est ce que Dray a déclaré: que jamais que les moyens, dit Harry, et il se tourna vers lui." Soins de m'éclairer?

"Cela signifie ..." le blond lui-même s'est arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse rien révéler quoi que ce soit de plus en secouant la tête sans rien dire, alors qu'il donnait un soupir de soulagement intérieur."Ne faites pas attention. Alors, es tu avec mon fils?"

«Non, s'écria Harry, choqué, et Lucius poussa un soupir inaudible." Nous sommes des amis et rien de plus ... "

"Et puis c'est quoi avec Sévèrus?" .

"Qu'est-ce qui est quoi avec Sev ?

" Eh bien, tu viens de déclarer que tu l'aimais, "Lucius motivé, obtenat de plus en plus d'esoir.

"Comme ... eh bien, comme Sévèrus," Harry trébucha sur les mots. "Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais pas comme« que », non comme un amant. Ce serait comme avoir une liaison avec mon oncle Vernon, et cette pensée va maintenant me donner des cauchemars, je t'en remercie beaucoup, Lucius!

"Ce n'est guère ma faute si tu as une imagination débordante," Lucius haussa les épaules: "D'ailleurs, tant que tu n'as pas à me réveiller, je ne m'inquiète pas."

Harry lui tira la langue , allongé sur son lit. "Alors, qui d'autre est dans ce dortoir?

"Pourquoi devrions-nous vous dire? Sévèrus demanda avec soupçon.

"Parce que je le découvrirai finalement," Harry haussa les épaules, "et si tu es agréable avec moi, alors je serai agréable avec toi et, de la façon dont tu agis, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de gentil autour de toi, Sev. En fait chacun d'entre vous pourrait l'utiliser, juste parce que vous avez été répartis à Serpentard ne signifie pas que vous devez marcher autour ricanant et en dévalorisant toute personne qui pourrait croiser votre chemin. "

"Epargne-nous tes mœurs, Potter," ordonna Lucius, s'attendant que le petit nouveau reconnaisse sa supériorité et se prosterne à ses pieds.

"Draco a dit quelque chose comme cela une fois," Harry ricana triomphant, et juste parce que ton sang pourrait être plus pure que la mienne ne signifie pas que je vais me prosterner devant toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, Lucius. "

"Es-tu en train me dire que tu n'es pas un pur-sang? demanda Lucius, en sz débattant déjà si il pouvait encore avoir du plaisir avec une sang de bourbe.

«Mon père est évidemment un pur-sang, mais ma mère était une sang de bourbe", déclara Harry froidement, en fermant tout à coup, se détournant d'eux. "Je suppose que je n'aurai pas une réponse à ma question."

À la surprise de Lucius, et alors qu'il était encore traiter ces nouvelles informations, Severus se dirigea vers l'autre garçon aux cheveux noir, s'asseyant incertainement à côté de lui. "Le sang n'est pas important pour moi, Potter. Je ne te connais pas encore, mais puisque tu es si insistant d'être mon ami, je tiens à te connaître aussi. Je vais te dire qui d'autre est dans cette chambre, si tu me dis, exactement comment nous sommes devenus amis. Deal?

«Deal», Harry sourit timidement, mais tu vas me le dire d'abord. "

«Lucius, Rudolphus Lestrange et moi sommes ici maintenant», soupira-t-Sévèrus ", mais Thomas Flint et Albert Avery sont aussi dans la même année."

"Rudo? Harry s'était redressé avec bon espoir, essayant de localiser le grand garçon, qui avait changé un peu et après quelques secondes plus tard s'est retrouvé avec une brassée du jeune héros. "Je suis si heureus que tu sois là! Comment va ton frère? Il devrait être en cinquième année, là, non?"

"Ehm, bonjour. Je te connais?" demanda le garçon aux cheveux bruns, tout confus d'être soudain impliqués dans l'étrange conversation.

"Oui, eh bien non, pas encore," Harry amendé, mais je te connais et tu me connais dans le futur. Maintenant, comment va Rabastan?

«Bien, je suppose," l'homme haussa les épaules: "Il a maintenant l'astronomie. Comment le sais tu?

"Stop", Sévère l'interrompt, il m'a promis de me le dire d'abord.

«Je vais vous le raconter à tous les deux, ne vous inquiétez pas», Harry les a apaisée. "Est cela bien si je reste ici, pourtant, Rudo?

"Je suppose que c'est bien, si nous sommes amis dans l'avenir," Rudolphus accepta et Harry s'est heureusement heureusement se blottit contre lui.

"Pourquoi es-tu poli, tout d'un coup? Severus grogna. "Tu me l'ordonne, mais tu lui demande gentiment."

"Oh, tu es jalous?" taquina Harry. "Je suis aimable avec les gens qui sont gentils avec moi et tu es certainement conscient du fait que tu ne réussis pas bien dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, il a toujours été parfaitement amicale par rapport avec toi. Maintenant, je pensais tu voulais savoir pourquoi nous sommes amis. "

"Excellent, dis le-nous immédiatemen"t, Severus ricana.

"Okay, je suppose qu'il faut commencer par Draco," Harry murmura à lui-même plus qu'aux autres, "pendant nos quatre premières années à Poudlard nous étions ennemis. Nous étions dans des maisons opposées, sur les équipes opposées de Quidditch et, dans l'ensemble, noos étions assez différents. Nous avons commencé par des petits combats de rien du tout, avec le recul tout cela était très pathétique. Après la quatrième année cependant, lorsque Voldemort est revenu, nous avons dû choisir son camp, ou plutôt il a dû choisir un côté... De toute façon, il a choisi mon côté, bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais vraiment dis pourquoi. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts et faisait semblant de nous espionner. Je l'attendais toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu de réunions deMangemort et, depuis que vous retourniez toujours avec lui, Sev, vous avez dû me permettre d'aller dans ton quartier, "Harry sourit légèrement.

"Es-tu sûr que ce gamin Draco est mon fils?" Lucius intervint et Harry riait joyeusement.

«Absolument, il ressemble à une copie carbone de toi, voilà pourquoi je t' ai pris pour lui."

"Tu es aveugle, comment peux tu savoir qu'ils se ressemblent? demanda Rudolphus.

«Je n'étais pas toujours aveugle, dit Harry et s'est raidi à nouveau, en pétrissant les mains, d'avoir à revivre ces souvenirs pour une deuxième fois ce jour-là." Nous sommes devenus amis après que Voldemort m'a kidnappé. Il est la raison pour laquelle je ne vois pas plus. Tu m'as sauvé, toi et Sev, sans vous je ne serais pas vivant aujourd'hui. Merci. "

"Nous n'avons encore rien fait," Rudolphus protesta faiblement, essayant avec tiédeur de repousser le garçon qui de nouveau l'avait serré.

"Mais vous l'avez en vous et je sais que vous le ferez."

"Peut-être que tu viens de modifier l'avenir", fait valoir Sévèrus, mais Harry secoua la tête.

"J'en ai discuté avec Albus. Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien de tout ce que je vous ai dis je vous dis une fois je reviendrai à ma propre époque. Peut-être vous vous souviendrez de moi et peut-être que non. Il n'était pas sûr de cette partie. Il est fort probable que vous vous souviendrez de tout quand je serai dans mon temps de nouveau. "

"Ainsi en ce qui me concerne?" Lucius prit la parole, le sentiment d'être laissé de côté.

"Je ne suis pas un diseur de bonne aventure," Harry bâilla (très mignonnement, si vous pourriez réussir à obtenir une réponse honnête de Lucius). "Je vais au lit."

Il disparut dans la salle de bain après avoir convoqué son pyjama emprunté à son coffre et a verrouillé la porte derrière lui.

"C'est un garçon mystérieux du diable," murmura-Lucius, tirant son propre pyjama de sous son oreiller où les elfes de maison l'avait mis pour lui, parfaitement pressés et pliés.

«Vous le voyez décidément trop positive, Lucius," Flint et Avery avait conclu d'ici là et celui-ci regardait la porte des toilettes fermées avant de s'approcher du lit de Harry et son coffre. "Il est juste un petit bâtard prétentieux, et il a verrouillé la porte."

"Et tu es fait passer pour la modestie, je pense," Harry était revenu de la salle de bain, le tissu blanc toujours sur les yeux. "Bien sûr, j'ai fermé la porte, et je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué le sortilège au silence et d'autres sorts aussi bien, non? Je suis juste très sérieux comme ça, et, oui, il y a des sorts sur mes affaires et autour de mon lit aussi, donc ne pense même pas à toucher mes choses. Je serais **terriblement **contrarié si quelque chose devait t'arriver. Bonne nuit, tout le monde. "

Il a glissé sous ses couvertures, a fermé les draperies avec sa baguette magique et les a scellés avec plusieurs protection et des sorts de vie privée avant qu'il n'ait soigneusement desserré le bandage sur son visage et l'ait enroulé, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il l'a alors mis sous l'oreiller de rechange, assurant qu'il ne s'esquiverait pas tandis qu'il s'était endormi avant qu'il ne se soit pelotonné, regardant fixement aveuglément en bas de la couverture pour un instant.

"Pensez-vous qu'il peut nous entendre?" Rudolphus prudemment fit signe au lit ajouté, après un certain temps parce que personne ne semblait avoir aucune intention d'aller dormir sans discuter du nouveau serpentard.

"Les sortilèges de silence puissant ne fonctionnent que dans les deux sens», murmura-t-Sévère. "Il doit être assez effrayé que nous allons découvrir ses secrets s'il est prêt à accepter un tel risque."

"Il ne semble pas avoir un problème avec le partage de ses secrets», fait valoir Flint.

«Ses secrets? Lucius leva un sourcil moqueur, "il nous a dit des choses qui ne nous aide un petit peu si nous devions décider de l'attaquer. Il peut paraître ouverte et franc, mais en réalité il se comportait comme un Serpentard en nous donnant beaucoup de petits détails sans importancepour que nous ne pensions pas aux questions imortantes;"

"Et que serait une question aussi importante? Avery essaya d'imiter l'expression de Lucius, mais seulement réussi à se faire paraître encore plus laid.

«Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres est il exactement après lui? Quelle est sa puissance? Qui fait partie de ses espions? Est-il vraiment aveugle?" _Est-il dans une relation, _ajoutaLucius ajouta à lui-même mentalement.

"Bien sûr il est aveugle», déclara Flint, confus.

"En fait, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que," intervient Severus. "Oui, il ne porte que du tissu et, oui, il agit comme une personne aveugle serait, mais il pourrait simplement s'agir d'un dommage temporaire ou même juste une sorte de blague. Peut-être qu'il veut que nous le sous-estimions ".

"Je pense que nous devrions simplement le tuer maintenant," Avery siffla, brandissant sa baguette. "Nous sommes cinq contre un et après on va dire à Dumbledore qu'il est revenu à sa propre époque."

"Nous ne ferons pas une telle chose, Avery," dit brusquement Lucius, les yeux argent clignotants dangereusement, rendant les traits de l'autre garçon nerveux. "Ce garçon a prétendu connaître deux d'entre nous, et mon fils, et tant que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui est un mensonge, nous le laisserons tranquil ".

"Il a aussi revendiqué avoir battu notre Seigneur," répondit Avery avec l'hostilité, "Il ne sera pas heureux si je lui dis que tu choisi d'être au côté d'un ennemi futur du sien."

"Il a également affirmé avoir vaincu notre Seigneur", Avery a répondu avec hostilité, "Il ne sera pas content si je lui dis que vous avez choisi de prendre parti pour un futur ennemi du sien.

«Comme si ..." Lucius souriait avec mépris. «Je me demande comment il va prendre les nouvelles que tu pense qu'il pourrait être défait par un bébé? Ne t'avise pas de me menacer de nouveau, Avery. Ce garçon est sous ma protection jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait ordonné quelque chose d'autre et si tu oses porter autant que d'un seul doigt sur lui, tu te retrouveras sans doigts suivi des membres peu après. "

Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait s'opposer à **le **Lucius Malefoy et bien que Avery n'était généralement pas la plus brillante des personne, il le savait trop bien et tira les rideaux autour de son propre lit, grognant toujours qu'ils finiraient par constater qu'il avait raison.

Leur conversation s'était estompée peu après et tout le monde ferma ses rideaux, mais Lucius vit Sévèrus lui envoyait un air bizarre. Ayez en Severus pour voir quelque chose où il n'y avait rien. Harry était intéressant, oui, il était beau, certes, mais, dans l'ensemble, cela ne faisait pas de lui quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Il serait assez bon pour une nuit, définitivement, et, bien que ce fut quelque chose que pas grand monde à Poudlard pouvait prétendre, il serait facile à le remplacer aussi. Lucius n'avait rien senti d'ailleurs pour le garçon, il était déjà risible de penser qu'il se sentait quelque chose pour ce garçon. Sévèrus voyait les choses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Au delà des apparences**

Lucius se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause du boucan et, après s'être assuré que ses cheveux ne collaient pas dans des endroits bizarres, il poussa ses rideaux sur le côté, balançant ses longues jambes sur le bord et trouve la source du bruit.

"Que fais-tu?" demanda t-il après avoir découvert Harry assis sur son propre lit, sa baguette à la main et les livres éparpillés autour de lui.

"Oh, pardon, je t'ai réveillé? Harry présenta ses excuses, se contenant à peine de jeter son livre de sortilèges contre le mur.

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait", déclara Lucius, marchant vers le jeune garçon ", mais tu as un problème avec tes livres?

"Je ne peux pas les lire," Harry grondait avec irritation, frappant son livre de métamorphose un peu violemment avec sa baguette à la main ", et le sort pour changer le texte en braille ne fonctionne pas, non plus."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda le blond, intéressé.

"On doit jeté un sort sur le papier avant d'être imprimer sur lui afin que cela fonctionne," Harry soupira, "certains éditeurs font cela, mais pas beaucoup, et je déteste cette baguette stupide".

"Tu détestes ta baguette?", Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Ce n'est pas ma baguette," le garçon aveugle se plaint: "c'est un de mes espions, ou du moins je pense que oui ... Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Stupide magie. Stupides livres. Stupide baguette magique! "

"Tu sembles être dans une humeur exceptionnellement bonne aujourd'hui", dit Lucius, légèrement vexé que son petit sourire narquois supérieure n'a pas été remarquée.

"Stupid Malefoy", Harry le rabroua, "tu crois toujours que tes remarques sont si spirituel, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ils ne le sont pas! "

Harry passa devant lui, déjà tout habillé, et sortit du dortoir, laissant Lucius ahuri et Sévèrus, qui avait suivi la dernière partie de leur conversation, très amusé.

"On dirait que le petit lion a des griffes, après tout," dit-il, plutôt gaiement." Je doute que vous serez en mesure de le séduire si facilement, Lucius. "

"Qui dit que je tiens à le séduire?" Lucius fronça un sourcil.

"Je dis que oui," Severus haussa les épaules ", et contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas aveugle."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda le blond, légèrement agacé.

"Cela signifie que tu le dévisages tout le temps et, si je me souviens bien, j'e suis rentré dans la salle de bains après toi et j'ai entendu le nom que tu as crié ? J'aie vraiment essayer de supprimer cele de ma mémoire, mais çela va me hanter toute ma vie, "le garçon aux cheveux noirs grimaça de dégoût." Vraiment, Lucius, je croyais que tu étais au-dessus de telles choses. "

Lucius aurait rougi, mais heureusement, un Malefoy ne rougit jamais et il était donc au moins épargné de cet embarras. "Eh bien, tant pis! Quepuis-je faire pour toi?" rétorqua t-il.

"Rien", répondit Severus lui tournant le dos, s'étendant pour prendre son uniforme de l'école ", j'ai juste dit que cela ne sera pas aussi facile que tu l'imagines. Tu aurais probablement plus de chances que Narcissa te laisse seul, que mettre ce garçon dans ton lit."

"Je parie que je peux lui faire écarter les jambes dans un mois", déclara Lucius avec conviction, "Veux tu prendre le pari?"

"Que veux tu parier?" demanda le futur professeur de potions.

"Si je gagne, tu feras mes devoirs de potions pour le reste de l'année et si tu gagnes, tu pourras avoir ce livre que tu as remarqué pendant les vacances," Lucius tend la main et Sévèrus accepta.

D'une part, il ne doutait pas que son meilleur ami perde et, même s'il réussissait, ce livre valait la peine de risquer de faire les devoirs de Lucius. C'etait l'un des rares livres écrit par Salazar Serpentard qui n'a pas été écrit en Fourchelang et il était de notoriété publique que les compétences en potions du Serpentard dépassé encore ce que les gens étaient maintenant capables de faire.

Lorsque les deux garçons ont finalement quitté les dortoirs et se rendirent dans la salle commune, ils ne voyaient Harry nulle part, cependant Lucius aurait s'estimait heureux si Narcissa qui avait les yeux fixé sur la fenêtre, se suspendre à son bras lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

"Oh, Luciusss, dit-elle, battant des cils et se pressant contre lui qui lui faisait se demander si ses seins étaient irréels," Je pensais que tu allais m'accompagner à la Grande Salle. Tu peux porter mes livres ...", at-elle ajouté d'une manière qui pouvait sonné de manière suggestive.

"Et maintenant encore, tu devrais être en mesure de trouver le chemin de ton propre chef", répondit Lucius en la poussant loin de lui et quitta la salle commune avec Sévèrus. "Elle est de plus en plus agaçante à chaque seconde."

"C' est dans le sang", déclara Sévèrus.

"Oh, mais tu n'as pas dit hier que tu ne te souciais pas du sang ?" taquina Lucius et le garçon aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils en réponse.

"Je me peux pas supporter n'importe qui et, puisque tu veux évidemment les ardeurs d'un certain demi-sang, je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne à qui parler ..."

"Ne sois pas stupide, Séverus," exhorta Lucius ", même les sang de bourbes sont bonnes pour une baise de temps en temps, mais tu ne savais pas quelque chose comme ça, toi?"

"Ha, marrant, ha. Cette blague est vraiment vieille, Lucius," Severus grogna, poussant plusieurs prmières années, quiétaient sur leur chemin, et regardèrent les deux grands garçons avec frayeur avant de se disperser avec hâte.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le Grand Hall à temps pour voir Harry étreindre une Minerva McGonagall très surpris et choqué. "Minnie! Harry riait joyeusement, en baisant l'enseignant de la Métamorphose sur la joue: "Bonjour, ma tante".  
"Harry, je crois que tu as suffisamment choqué notre cher Minerva", dit Dumbledore en riant. "Pourquoi ne viens-vous pas prendre un petit déjeuner maintenant?"

"Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse, Albus," dit Harry, comme il a sauté de sa place pour s'asseoir sur la table du maître, face au proviseur, manquant de peu un panier de petits pains frais." J'ai besoin de mes livres, d'une autre baguette et des habits neufs de préférence - ceux-ci sont plutôt rêches.

Le Proviseur ricana et pétillaient joyeusement. "Bien sûr, Harry, j'ai déjà parlé avec vos grands-parents et ils ont ouvert une voûte supplémentaires pour vous. Je pense que notre préfet et chef garçon et fille devraient vous accompagner ..."

"Ne puis-je aller avec mon père?" Harry plaida, "je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas."

"Oh, je suis sûr que vous serez tout à fait heureux de passer du temps avec nos préfète, Lily Evans. Ne souhaitez-vous pas la connaitre par hasard?" se délectant du sourire éclatant qu'il reçu.

"J'ai entendu parler d'elle," Harry, pensif: "Je suppose que je pourrais la laisser m'accompagner. Qui est le préfet chef des garçons? "

"Un de vos colocataires", répondit Dumbledore, ajoutant une cuillerée de sucre dans son thé au citron, "Lucius Malefoy."

"Lucius? Demanda Harry, incrédule. "Est-il que ce soit Lucius? Puis-je ne pas aller avec mon père à la place? C'est son argent après tout ..."

"Ce serait un peu injuste de laisser le préfet en dehors," Dumbledore gloussa, personne ne voudrait de ce travail si si il n'y avait pas de petits privilèges de temps en temps ... "

"Quels sont vos projets maintenant, vieil homme ?" demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs ennuyé en même temps McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir choqué par le manque de respect.

"Rien, mon cher enfant, toutefois, je vous souhaite une agréable journée," le vieil homme eut un sourire heureux et Harry, maugréant et murmurant des propos insensés sur un vieux sénile dont la vie était si ennuyeuse qu'il devaitt à intervenir dans ceux des autres, s'approcha de la table de Gryffondor, à la suite de message de félicitations enthousiaste de son père.

Bien sûr, il était heureux de passer une journée avec sa future mère, à savoir parce qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le faire très souvent sans que James ait des soupsons ou, pire encore, jaloux, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être accompagnée par Lucius Malefoy.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé comment les choses était entre les deux Malefoy, mais il faisait confiance aux plus âgés pour un certain niveau obscure, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Lucius le rendait nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux sur l'homme et il n'était pas encore sûr si c'était aussi dangereux pour lui. Il a toujours pensé que Drago était juste comme son père, mais même s'il savait presque rien au sujet du patriarche Malefoy, il savait que cette hypothèse était fausse. Draco, au fond, avait un peu de Gryffondor en lui et, même si d'ordinaire il a montré son attitude distante envers tout le monde, Harry avait connu la personne, chaude etattentif qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Parfois, Harry était surpris par la façon dont Draco pouvait être. Bien sûr, il masquait bien en le passant pour de la possessivité, mais de toute façon il savait que le blond n'etait pas du tout égoïste, du moins pas quand il s'agissait de Harry.

Lucius, cependant, avait une question totalement différente. Il avait toujours su que c'était un homme implacable, snob et un homme d'affaires et, bien qu'il ne le respecte pour sa finesse et sa puissance magique, il lui faisait peur. Puis il y a eu cette affaire qu'il ne savait pas si Lucius avait pris part au brillant régime de Voldemort dans l' semble probable, mais d'autre part on ne pouvait jamais être trop sûr avec un Malefoy. En tout cas, il n'a pas beaucoup de différence. Il était sur cela, il s'est assuré. Oui, sur cela.

En plus de cela, il avait fait des courses avec Draco une fois et si Lucius avait quoi que ce soit comme son fils il se considérerait chanceux s'il était toujours capable d'être debout après cette journée était terminée.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ta nuit dans la fosse aux serpents? Sirius l'accueillait, "Tu es un peu blessé."

"Ne sois pas stupide, Sirius," Harry fronça les sourcils un peu, "aussi longtemps que je ne les attaque pas directement alors je suis absolument sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai Sévèrus ... "

"Cela me rappelle ..." James murmura en se levant et en se redressant sa posture, il se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard, qui l'ont tous accueilli avec avec des regards hostiles.

"Que fait-il?" Harry était dans la confusion. "Où est-ce qu'il va? qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Il parle avec Rogue," informa Remus, pas beaucoup moins confus que Harry était.

"Merde," Harry se maudit et se releva, suivant précipitamment son père, qui était en effet en train de converser avec le futur maître des Potion.

"... Je suis désolé, Rogue," gronda James dangereusement ", et je ne me soucie pas si tu vas accepter mes excuses ou pas."

"Papa", demanda Harry incertain, "Que fais tu?"

"Je fais des excuses à Rogue."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu as dit que tu me détestait par rapport à ce que j'ai fait contre lui et je ne veux pas que mon fils me détester à cause de quelque chose d'aussi enfantin que cela ..." répondit James et a pris son fils dans ses bras.

"Tu es le meilleur papa"murmura Harry. "Merci, tu ne sais pas combien cela signifie pour moi ..."

«Eh bien, du moins embarrassant sur moi-même et avoir du succès à un certain niveau," James riait joyeusement. "Allons manger quelque chose, d'accord?"

"Non, attends, dit Harry et attrapa le bras avant d'avoir pu quitter la table de Serpentard pour de bon." Sev, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire? "

"Tu m'énerves, Potter," bougonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs, "autres chose que ça? No. .. "

"J' attends, SEV, et je n'aime pas attendre. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à les utiliser contre toi, si tu continues à agis comme un enfant insolent ..."déclara Harry de façon égale et Sévèrus déglutit visiblement.

"Par exemple?

"Je sais à qui tu as manifesté un intérêt," Harry répondit avec un doux sourire, "peut-être je devrais leur dire ... que penses-tu?"

Sévèrus était encore plus pâle si ce n'était du tout possible. "Très bien, Potter, j'accepte vos excuses ..." Harry le poussadans ses retranchements", et je m'excuse aussi, partez maintenat!"

"Oh, il aurait été tellement de plaisir aussi", Harry fit la moue un peu, ne te fâchee pas, Sev. Je vais vous aider avec votre love ... "

"Ne le faîs pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," Severus serra entre ses dents ", tout aurait été tout aussi simple sans toi."

"Si tu peux aller bouder dans une belle chambre ..."murmra Harry ", tu devrai vraiment revoir tes priorités, Sev, pas tout le monde est contre toi ..."

"Tu ne compte pas, Potter!" Severus ricana.

"Tu peux arrêter ceci," Harry siffla à lui dangereusement, "J'en ai assez, Rogue. Tu ne fais pas peur, mais si tu persistes à m'insulter alors je n'ai plus l'intention de traînerr autour de toi plus longtemps. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre! "

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de traîner avec moi , fait valoir Sévère, mais Harry avait déjà tourné le dos.

"Tu es un idiot, Sévèrus," informa Lucius froidement puisque les deux Potters étaient retournés à la table des Gryffondor.

«Oh, non, vraiment? Et pourquoi est-ce vrai? railla Sévèrus.

«Parce que ce garçon a bonne opinion de toi qu'il a fait en sorte que Potters'excuse auprès de toi", expliqua Lucius, auprès du sorcier aux cheveux noir léger. "Combien de personnes connais-tu qui seraient prêts à le faire pour toi? "

«Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi?"

"il n'est rien," répondit Lucius et il se tourna vers son petit-déjeuner, en ignorant ses camarades de Serpentard.

Sévèrus fronça ses sourcils assombris et il regarda la nuisance pour faire bonne mesure, mais n'a pas pu supprimer complètement l'idée que peut-être qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Certes, ce Harry était ennuyeux, mais il avait fait en sorte que Potter lui présente ses excuses et il avait paru authentique quand il avait dit qu'ils étaient des amisdans le futur. _Il a même dit qu'il vous aime,_ ajouta sa voix intérieure. Il s'est concentré sur son toast avant que son esprit gambadait plus sur cet aspect

«Est-Sévèrus a les yeux braqué sur moi?" demmanda Harry avec une irritation, et mets des coups de couteau à ses œufs brouillés.

"Non, il essaie d'assassiner son toast, je suppose," James a ajouté après un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu quand même? "

"Parce qu'il est mon ami, eh bien, je suis au moins son ami," Harry soupira tristement. "Je veux qu'il redevienne comme avant.

"C'est un serpent stupide", déclara Sirius ", et tu nous as, pourquoi as tu besoin de lui?"

"S'il te plaît, Sirius, ne parles pas comme ça," plaida Harry. "Sev est grand et vous en veux trop, mais il n'est tout simplement pas le même. Je sais que je t'ai et je suis très reconnaissant pour cela, mais Sev était le seul qui ne m'a jamais menti et ne me force pas à être quelque chose que je ne suis pas. J'ai besoin de lui comme moi j'ai besoin de vous, mais pas de la même manière. "

"Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu vois en lui," Sirius haussa les épaules avant de devenir conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. "Oh, désolé, Harry, je ne pensais pas comme ça."

"C'est bien," assura Harry, étreignant l'enfant plus grand, tu peux dire quelque chose comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas. "

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu parlé avec Dumbledore plus tôt et pourquoi diable as-tu fait un câlin à McGonagall câlin?" demanda James, incrédule et Harry ricana.

"Elle est ma directrice de maison dans le futur, en outre, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça."

"McGonagall t'aime?" demanda Sirius avec doute, "Où va le monde?"

"Eh bien, Gryffondor n'a pas gagné la Coupe maison assez souvent", Harry se mit à rire, "elle est plus obsédée par le Quidditch que quiconque, je sais. Elle était tellement furieuse quand j'ai été interdit de jouer dans ma cinquième année ... "

"Tu as joué au Quidditch, dit James en se dressant avec espoir, tandis que Remus roula ses yeux." Quelle etait ta position? Quand as tu rejoins l'équipe?"

"Oui, je joue au Quidditch, dit Harry en riant, je suis devenu attrapeur à ma première année ..." tout le monde bouche bée et Harry riant joyeusement. "Minnie m'a attapé lorsque j'ai volé sans autorisation, je pensais que j'allais être expulsé, mais elle m'a porté à notre capitaine de Quidditch de la maison. "

"C'est mon fils", déclara James, gonflant sa poitrine avec fierté et en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ou bien il est un étranger," déclara Sirius heureusement, "ou peut-être sa mère a pris des médicaments alors qu'elle était enceinte et Harry a maintenant certains pouvoirs mystérieux. Ou peut-être il y avait une pluie de météorites en son temps et maintenant tout le monde ... "Remus metta rapidement sa main sur labouche Sirius afin de l'arrêter.

"Il a bu du café", expliqua Remus simplement.

"Je le suis autant," Harry souriait, en grignotant de sa pomme. "Alors, où est Lily Evans?"

James se redressa quand il entendit le nom de son amour de longue date / l'amour de sa vie / future femme / mère de son fils (mais bien sûr il ne savait pas sur les deux derniers titres encore). "Que veux tu à Evans?

"Albus eu la **brillant **idée, "Harry fronça les sourcils,"qu'elle devrai m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse."

"Tu l'aimes" demanda Remus avec soupçon.

"Je ne la connais pas et ce n'est pas contre elle que je suis contrarié, Albus a pensé que Lucius doit aller avec moi aussi," Harry gémit.

"Oh, bonne chance," James ria, pas une once de sympathie dans la voix. "Hey, Evans!"

Harry grimaça en entendant ledegréde volume de son cri.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Potter," déclara Lily, en restant caché derrière son livre de Métamorphose. "Pourquoi ne pas renoncer à tous ces faux compliments et des promesses pouravoir ma réponse? Non, Potter, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, je ne te considère même pas, non, je n'ai pas trouvé votre dernière farce drôle et même de loin, non, je ne suis pas le moins du monde impressionnée par votre dernière victoire de Quidditch."

"Désolé, M. .. Miss Evans, dit Harry, avant d'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes avant qu'il puisse répondre," Je présente mes excuses pour le comportement consternant de mon père dans le passé, mais maintenant j'apprécierais vraiment si tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse et sauve-moi de souffrir les effets de faire des courses avec un Malefoy, je vous le demande en mon nom. Alors, s'il te plaît? "

"Nous avons des cours, Potter," Lily commença à emballer ses livres qui traînaient autour d'elle et dit, "et cela vaut aussi bien pour toi."

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît," Harry se mit à genoux, et agrippa ses mains, avant de me dire non, tu pourrais envisager que mon dossier de la mendicité est de trois heures et vingt-six minutes. "

"Je n'ai pas le temps, Potter," interrompit Lily, manifestement contrarié.

"Oui, tu l'as, Albus nous a donné le jour de repos," Harry fait valoir. "J'ai besoin de ma baguette et quelques nouveaux livres. Tu ne veux pas être responsable si je dois manquer toutes ces choses importantes que nous apprenons juste parce que je ne peux pas lire les livres,n'est ce pas? "

L'expression de la rousse s'est un peu adoucie, et elle soupira dans la défaite. "J'irai avec toi si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour me donner ses notes ..."

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela," Harry offert immédiatement un magnifique sourire. "Merci beaucoup. Je vais te voir à neuf heures devant le bureau du directeur, d'accord?

"Très bien, mais si ce n'est ..."

"Ce n'est pas," Harry l'interrompit.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire," argumenta Lily.

"J'ai une bonne intuition," Harry haussa les épaules, "et je peux te promettre que c'est simplement une journée shopping au Chemin de Traverse et rien de plus. "

La jeune fille grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans un souffle avant l'assaut de la Grande Salle, provoquant à James à rêver et à soupirer et Sirius à le frapper sur la tête.

"Alors, comment crois-tu que tu vas obtenir ces notes pour Lily?" posa Sirius. "Plus important encore, peux tu me procurer ces notes aussi?

"J'étais un peu espéré que mon chèr Oncle Remus me ferait cette faveur," Harry sourit gentiment au loup-garou. "S'il te plaît, oncle Remus, s'il te plaît? Je peux te procurer du chocolat ».

"Je peux obtenir du chocolat dans les cuisines", déclara Remus.

"Mais pas **ce **chocolat, "Harry ricana un peu comme il se pencha vers le jeune homme blond roux. "Je peux te faire le chocolat préféré de Sirius ...»

"Je t'aurai donné mes notes sans la corruption", admis Remus et Harry riait joyeusement quand il se leva.

"Je sais, mais de cette façon que j'ai une raison valable pour acheter du chocolat pour moi-même. A bientôt alors."

L'ex-petit Gryffondor avait étreint chacun d'eux avant de déambuler à la table de Serpentard et un garçon aux cheveux gras a pris sa place àcôté de Sirius, avalant tout ce qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa main. Les autres Maraudeurs avaient essayé d'agir naturellement, mais Remus, surtout, avait du mal à accepter le retour deQueudver, soulignant à nouveau l'odeur de lâches qui pendaient autour du rat. Ce gros petit homme avait blessé son louveteau et le loup en lui grogna comme Peter se leva pour prendre le beurre se tenait dangereusement proches de Moony.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Lunard?" demanda Peter qui se hâta de retirer sa main quand Remus découvrit ses dents. "Est-ce à cause de ce petit merdeux? Tu ne dois pas le croire, n'est ce pas?"

"Tu parles de mon fils!" siffla James au moment même où Remus grogna comme un avertissement. "Fais tes excuses immédiatement!"

"James," Peter gémit, des ruisseaux de sueur qui coulait sur son visage et le cou, "je suis ton ami ... "

"Les amis ne doivent pas insulter les autre," Sirius s'était levé ainsi, centimètre par centimètre entre le loup-garou et le plus petit des maraudeur, "et pour moi je suis enclin à croire les propos de Harry sur vous. "

Remus poussa un autre grognement et a essayé de frôler Peter et Sirius, mais un coup de baguette contre sa tempe l'arrêta. "_Obliviate_!, Harry chuchota, l'attrapant avant qu'il touche le sol et a ensuite dirigé sa baguette vers les Marauders avant de répéter le sort avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

"Harry!" Dumbledore avait tiré sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur le garçon qui mettait Remus sur sa place tout en le soutenant. "Pourquoi leur avez-vous fais ça?"

"Je déteste Peter, mais personne ne mérite d'être trahi par ses amis et je ne veux pas être la raison dans laquelle mon père se retourne contre lui," dit Harry tout simplement, en rangeant sa baguette." J'ai réparé une erreur que j'ai faite moi-même. "

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire toutoublier à tous les étudiants, Harry, Dumbledore le réprimanda gentiment:" Je croyais que nous étions mis d'accord sur cela?"

"Non, Albus, nous avons évidemment décider de se mettre à être enaccord", Harry lui sourit gentiment, "Personne n'a été blessé, pourriez-vous garantir la même chose si je n'étais pas intervenu?

"Je ne crois pas," soupira Dumbledore. "Pourquoi ne pas continuer le petit déjeuner? Les tartes aux pommes sont vraiment délicieuses ... Aussi, Harry, nous devrons discuter plus tard ».

"Je suis impatient d'y être", ricana Harry joyeusement, s'inclinant légèrement, et a salué les quatre Marauders, qui semblait encore légèrement étourdi et un peu confus par toute l'attention qu'ils recevaient, avant qu'il ne marchait une fois de plus à la table des Serpentard, cette fois réellement s'asseyant à la place libre qui était à côté de Lucius, que le blond avait utilisé pour mettre ses affaires scolaires, qui maintenant se trouvaient par terre "Lucius?"

Lucius débattu de la manière de répondre au séduisant sorcier qui était à côté de lui. "Y at-il quelque chose que tu voulais, Harry?"

"Veux-tu venir au Chemin de Traverse avec moi, s'il te plaît?" Harry l'avait regardé avec ses yeux de chiots attendrissants, mais hélas, ce n'était plus une option. "S'il te plaît, Lucius? Ne me laisse pas aller seul et Albus a décidé que si tu ne pars pas avec moi, alors je ne suis pas autorisé à aller du tout. S'il te plaît?"

Lucius avait maintenant une nouvelle tâche: Seduire Harry Potter (pour l'unique but de lui permettre de se débarrasser de toutes les pensées qu'il avait sur cette beauté aux cheveux noirs). Maintenant, presque tout le monde aurait sans doute commencer par apprendre à connaître l'objet de leur désir, à trouver un terrain d'entente, faire quelque chose de bien pour eux, etc, etc, mais Lucius Malefoy n'était pas comme tout le monde et la pensée qu'il aurait à faire un effort pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit était aussi ridicule que l'obsession de Dumbledore avec ses bonbons aux citrons. Non, non, il ne courtiseraient pas le jeune garçon. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas lieu pour cela de toute façon. Il ne l' **aimait pas ** et Harry le voulait déjà, il en était sûr.

Harry recula, choqué, quand il sentit les regards concupiscents de Lucius sur lui. Ce n'était pas le cas! Damn le fou sénile, il avait su qu'il y avait une raison de ne pas faire confiance au blond! Hermione avait toujours dit qu'il était trop naïf pour son propre bien. Draco avait jadis déclaré qu'il ne saurait même pas qu'une personne avait dudésir pour lui s'il ne tenait pas un aveu écrit et signé de celui-ci dans ses mains, mais il n'était pas stupide et sa cécité l'avait rendu plus sensible. Peut-être qu'il réagissait de façon exagérée, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir et il savait mieux que de se fier à aucun Malefoy, surtout ce Malefoy. Cela avait était une longue période jusqu'à ce qu'il ait confiance en Draco en toute mesure et, en fin de compte, il savait qu'il ne l'avait fait parce qu'il devait à faire confiance à quelqu'un et Draco était disposé à le supporter.

"Je dois y aller", murmura Harry et bondit hors de sa chaise, prenant son sac, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Je pensais que tu voulais aller au Chemin de Traverse avec moi?" dit Lucius en rattrapant le petit garçon en fuite, ses longues jambes avait un avantage certain.

"Laisse tomber", Harry a répondu et a tenté de disparaître dans le couloir de sortilèges, mais le blond, a continué de marcher à côté de lui.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Lucius en avait finalement eu assez et attrapa le bras de Harry, le plaquant contre le mur, ignorant pour l'instant la baguette qui était pointé vers le cœur.

"Rien ne va pas avec moi, Harry siffla:" Maintenant, peux tu me libérer. "

"Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu as soudainnement changé d'avis", répondit Lucius et poussa plus près, en appuyant son corps contre le petit corps juttant de Harry. "Si tu m'expliques pas toute la maison de Serpentard se retournera contre toi, dit-il hochant la tête vers ses colocataires, qui les avaient suivis et avaient formé un demi-cercle autour des deux, et bloquaient toutes les voies d'évasion.

"Retire-toi de moi," Harry essaya de se dégager en possant contre la poitrine du garçon plus grand, "s'il te plaît, éloigne-toi de moi," lui dit-il, surun ton suppliant.

Lucius fut surpris un moment et Harry commença à désespérée, mais convaincu que Harry avait voulu le choqué de sorte qu'il le laisse partir et, par conséquent, le serra plus étroitement. "Dis-moi pourquoi es tu paniqué."

"Non. .. et je ne panique pas."

"Alors je ne vais pas te laisser partir", déclara le blond tout simplement. "Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas loin d'être dans une situation aussi inconfortable que tu le sembles être."

"Fais les partir," demanda Harry après un certain temps et, avec un geste de la main impératif de Lucius, tous les Serpentards se dispersent, les laissant seuls.

"Maintenant, dis-moi."

"La façon dont tu me regardais," Harry chuchota: "C'est pourquoi je me suis enfui. Je déteste que tu me regardaes comme ça. Je me sentais sale ... Es tu content maintenant? Lâches-moi maintenant! "Il poussa de nouveau contre la poitrine de Lucius, parvenant à se déloger de son emprise sur lui et de lui échapper.

«Attends! Lucius le saisit une fois de plus par le bras et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry l'avait giflé au visage.

"Tu as obtenu ta réponse, Malfoy. Maintenant, laisses-moi tranquille et ne recommence plus de me regarder comme ça de nouveau ou bien tu auras l'expérience de première main de savoir de ce que c'est que d'être aveugle. "

Lucius massait sa joue encore longtemps après que Harry avait disparu dans un autre couloir; seule le rire de Sévèrus le ramena à la réalité. "Je commence à aimer ce garçon!" Severus sourit.

"Tais-toi, Rogue, Lucius siffla avec impatience, et si tu ne veux pas m'aider tu peux directement rampé dans ton trou».

"T'aider?" Sévèrus souriait encore, je croyais que tu l'avais sous contrôle? "

"Je l'aurais eu bien en main si ce gosse était sain d'esprit", Lucius fronça les sourcils, mis son cartable sur son épaule. "Il est manifestement paranoïaque".

"Ou très perspicace," Severus poussa un soupir, tu le fixait avidement, après tout ... "

"Premièrement, je le le faisais pas et, d'autre part, même si j'avais les yeux fixés sur lui, il n'était pas censé savoir quelque chose comme ça s'il ne peut pas voir", le blond se renfrogna. "Enfin, il doit se sentir honoré.

Sévère renifla. "Tu es si sûr de toi. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Le temps passe ..."

"Je l'obtiendrait, Sévèrus," Lucius souriait avec confiance ", mais j'ai peut-être besoin d'une approche différente pour celui-ci ..."

Séverus roula simplement ses yeux devant la "naïveté" de son ami, quoique c'était un mot qu'on ne pouvait utiliser en liaison avec un Malefoy sans utiliser les guillemets autour de cela, puis s'en alla pour aller à son premier cour, laissant Lucius à ses pensées.

Non, le seul héritier de la fortune Malefoy n'avait pas l'intention d'aller en classe. Harry l'avait invité à une promenade au Chemin de Traverse, n'est ce pas? Pourquoi devrait-il passer à côté de tous ces amusements? Exactement. Il n'y avait il pas assez de bonnes raisons et ainsi, après un peu de contemplation, il se rendit au bureau du directeur, frappant plutôt poliment après qu'il eut craché le mot de passe ", Sifflant "Whizbies", à la gargouille.

* * *

_Je suis désolé pur le retard, j'essayerai de mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines ou bien une semaine sur deux._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Au chemin de traverse**

"Ah, M. Malefoy, vous êtes arrivé un peu tôt", le vieux sorcier avait un regard scintillant sur lui, "voulez-vous prendre un bonbon au citron pendant que nous attendons?"

Eh bien, cela s'est bien passé, outre les bonbons au citron dégoûtant qui furent mis sous son nez. "Non, je vous remercie, monsieur le Directeur. Harry a omis de me faire savoir le but exact de ce voyage et quand nous devons partir. Auriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de me donner des détails?"

Malefoy n'a jamais cessé de l'étonner et comment il pouvait utilisait les mots de telle façon qu'il semblait demander de façon absolument polis et peu exigeantes, à première vue, mais il avait un arrière-goût amer qui pouvait vous donner l'impression d'être un être inférieure et pathétique, qui ne valait même pas de resprirer le même air que lui. Abraxas Malefoy était un maître de cet art et son fils le rattrapait, rapidement.

Dumbledore souriait à lui-même pendant qu' il étudiait le jeune homme blond de près. Lucius était grand et longiligne avec ses années d'adolescence (où il gardait encore une apparence élégante) avait fait place à un corps mince et musclé avec de larges épaules et des hanches étroites. Son visage était parfaitement sculpté, son nez droit, ses sourcils minces et défini, ses lèvres se balançait dans un arc gracieux. Le cheveux de Malefoy était la marque de chaque Malefoy né, était un blanc argenté, épaix et lisse. Ces yeux d'argent faisait qu'il était spécial, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu personne avec cette couleur de yeux. Abraxas avait des yeux-bleu foncé, comme l'océan, et ils ne vous regardaient avec autre chose que parfaitement voilée que du mépris et dédain. Abraxas Malefoy n'était certainement pas un homme agréable.

Il pensait que les yeux étaient mêmme plus d'une marque que les cheveux. Ces yeux les désignaient comme des individus, il n'avait jamais vu deux Malefoy avec les mêmes yeux (et il avait été à l'une de leurs réunions de famille une fois!) Et qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre avec les yeux de Malefoy non plus. Ce n'était pas seulement la couleur ou la forme, c'etait cette détermination, une lueur têtue qui les distinguaint. Cette lueur le frappait comme quelque chose de si absolument typique et en même temps de si contradictoires pour un Malefoy.

Malefoy était le type même de la beauté et, c'était un secret bien gardé, il y avait une rumeur persistante qu'ils disaient que du sang Vélanes coulait dans leurs veines, qui ne semblait pas si tiré par les cheveux quand on les regardait.

Lucius se tenait immobile, un autre trait qu'il avait toujours secrètement admiré dans la famille Malefoy et s'il y avait une certaine jeunesse et de rébellion en transparence, avec la façon dont il frappa ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, chaque ligne et courbe de son corps et de son visage lui disait exactement quel genre de Lucius homme pouvait devenir.

Aberforth avait dit une fois que les Malefoy étaient des hommes de principe, ils tueraient l'amour de leur vie pour leurs principes et ils choisiraient un côté d'une guerre ou l'autre en raison de leurs principes. Minerva avait dit un jour qu'un Malfoy faisait tout pour sa réputation, qu'ils sont opportunistes et égoïstes et, bien que certainement il y avait de quelque chose de vrai, et pouvait le rapprocher d'un Omniglass.(_je ne sais pas ce que c'est_)

Dumbledore savait ce qu'il voyait, il connaissait les rumeurs et il connaissait les faits et, depuis qu'il savait tout cela, il avait un plan. Oui, Dumbledore etait intrigant encore, Harry avait vu juste.

Les sourcils de Lucius se sont rapprochés presque imperceptiblement quand Dumbledore a continué à l'étudier, mais il se garda de réagir de toute autre manière.

"Eh bien, M. Malefoy, Harry m'a demandé aujourd'hui si il pouvait aller au Chemin de Traverse pour avoir sa baguette et d'autres choses dont il aurait besoin pendant son séjour ici", Dumbledore a finalement répondu: "Je suis persuadé que vous et Mlle Evans seraient en mesure de garder notre voyageur du temps en sureté, j'ai un sentiment qu'il a un certain talent pour s'attirer des ennuis ", il se laissa un sourire heureux et Lucius donna un sourire intérieur. "Vous allez partir dès que Miss Evans et Harry seront ici et je vous demanderait de revenir avant la nuit."

Lucius était frappé par l'idée de la façon dont ce dernier ordre a retenti, même si personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça avant. Il n'y avait pas lieu de toute façon, les quartiers environnants, il y avait sa maison familial toute entière et en plus la terre qui appartenait à la famille Malfoy était si grande que vous avez besoin de plus d'une journée pour se rendre à la frontière à pied. D'ailleurs, son père avait cru nécessaire de renforcer la croyance en lui qu'un Malefoy obtenez toujours ce qu'il voulait et en lui disant quoi faire serait en total contradiction avec ce point, non pas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à obéir à Lucius **lui**, Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas que ses parents ne se souciaint pas de lui, non, pas du tout, mais ils se sentaient en sécurité en sachant que les elfes de maison le suivait discrètement à chacun de ses gestes et que grâce à la magie ancienne dans chaque pierre et chaque grains de saleté des motifs du Manoir permettait de protéger l'héritier Malfoy. Par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de prendre soin de lui et il était surtout livré à lui-même.

Avant qu'il ait pu rester plus longtemps sur son enfance, on frappa à la porte et Lily Evans, suivi d'Harry entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Harry, le directeur leur sourit:" Nous étions entrain de vous attendre... "

"Nous?" Demanda Harry avec un air soupçonneux en penchant la tête légèrement et en essayant de distinguer quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

"M. Malfoy a déjà trouvé son chemin ici", Dumbledore remarqua la petite grimace sur le visage de Harry, mais a choisi de ne pas la commenter. "Tu devrais y aller alors. J'ai déjà informé Ollivander que vous deviez venir, et ceci, c'est la clé de voûte de vos grands-parents mis en place pour vous", dit-il et remit une petite clé d'argent de plus à Lucius, qui était le plus proche de lui . "S'il y a un problème tout ce que je veux c'est que vous utilisez ce Portoloin et de revenir immédiatement", at-il ajouté quand il a remis un livre de taille moyen à Lily. "Le mot de passe pour l'activer est Tempus".

"Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas transplané? demanda Lily, mais accepta la Portoloin néanmoins.

"Le Ministère estime que puisque Harry est encore mineur, il ne devrait pas être en mesure de transplané et ne veulent pas lui donner son permis", sourit le directeur pour consoler le jeune garçon quand il laissa échapper un grognement. "D'ailleurs, vous pouvez toujours être dans une situation où l'un de vous ne pourrait pas être en mesure de transplané par ses propres moyens."

"Nous devrions-nous pas nous en aller alors? demanda Lucius négligemment, et sans attendre une réponse il se dirigea vers la poudre de cheminée qui était sur la cheminée et prit une poignée, la jetant dans les flammes, qui prit une couleur verte. "Le Chaudron Baveur, at-il clairement indiqué, entra dans la cheminée et disparut.

"Les dames d'abord," Harry s'inclina profondément vers le directeur la jeune fille remarqua qu'il semblait plus détendu maintenant quand Lucius avait disparu.

Lily soupira, elle détestait la poudre decheminée. De sa couleur grise terne, à la sensation de sable dans ses mains, à l'effet qu'il avait. Après un peu d'hésitation, elle a pris une poignée de ce truc odieux dans sa main et avec dédain l'a jeté dans le feu avant de crier sa destination avec autant de conviction.

"Harry, j'espère que vous savez que dans ce temps que Voldemort est toujours en fuite," Dumbledore arrêta Harry chercha le pot. "Les secrets de Poudlard et vos secrets doivent rester au coeur de ce château, et ce serait un coup fatal si Voldemort pouvait vous capturer."

"Je sais, Albus," Harry soupira, "nous ne serons pas pris, croyez-moi. Il n'y aura aucun danger", il se tourna vers la cheminée et jeta la poudre dans la grille. "Le Chaudron Baveur"

Si possible, il détestait voyager avec la poudre de cheminée encore plus depuis qu'il était aveugle. Il avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux, mais maintenant que c'était inutile, la pensée de l'atterrissage si soudain dans un nouvel endroit inconnu peut-être effrayant comme il était disposé à admettre. Il était rassuré quand il pouvait être sûr que quelqu'un de confiance serait là pour le rattraper quand il chutait, mais même cela ne pouvait l'empêché d'avoir une légère panique de prendre les règnes de son corps.

Lily grognait, déplu, après qu'elle se fut ramassé le sol, sous les regards méprisants de Lucius Malefoy quand les flammes se coloraient une nouvelle fois, commme s'était une journée de travail, ils étaient les seuls clients dans le Chaudron Baveur,donc cela devait être Harry. Lucius s'avança vivement, tirant Harry vers sa poitrine avant qu'il se ramasse le sol, puis l'aida à se tenir debout, les bras toujours vaguement enroulé autour de la taille incroyablement mince.

"Il semble que nous nous trouvons dans cette situation assez souvent", il souriait de satisfaction, en caressant tranquillement le dos de Harry. Harry essaya d'échapper à ses mains en s'appuyant contre le blond, mais il se hâta de lutter plus quand il remarqua ce qu'il faisait. Lucius faisait. Lucius lui a permis sans aucun commentaire, allant même jusqu'à prendre un peu de recul lorsquele jeune garçons'était lui-même stabilisé.

"Je déteste le voyage en cheminée," Harry exprima avec dégoût. "Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois, et inventer une autre manière de voyager?"

"Il ya les porteloins", Lucius lui rappela alors que Lily acquiesça de tout cœur en réponse à l'exclamation de Harry.

"Je hais les porteloins!" Harry se plaignait avec vivacité et essaya d'écarter la suie de ses vêtements, il savait seulement que son bandeau était gris maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous plaignaienent," déclara Lucius avec fierté, "ce n'est pas si difficile d'atterrir sur vos pieds après avoir voyagé par de la poudre de cheminée ou par porteloin."

"Je tiens à vous voir essayer de faire du vélo," dit Harry avant d'empoigner la main de Lily. "C'est bon, Miss Evans? C'est plus facile pour moi de cette façon ..."

Lily hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne devienne conscient du fait que Harry ne pouvait pas voir. "Bien sûr, Harry, et vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, juste ne pas essayer n'importe quoi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'une bicyclette? Lucius demanda à savoir, afin de renouer avec les deux élèves plus petits.

"Merci, nous devrions aller à Gringotts en premier, dit Harry en ignorant le blond. "Pourquoi vous pensez que je voudrais essayer quelque chose? Et qu'est-ce exactement définiriez-vous comme quelque chose?"

"Bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'un vélo?" Lucius demanda avec agacement.

"Oh, tais-toi, Malefoy," Harry rejeta sa question de côté, "nous parlons".

"Et je veux une réponse à ma question:" Lucius essaya de sortir. "Sans moi, vous seriez probablement encore en train d'embrasser le sol."

"Une bicyclette est un véhicule à deux roues et vous devez pédaler pour le faire bouger", déclara Lily-au dessus de son épaule avant de se retourner vers Harry. "Je voulais seulement préciser que je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre Potter pour m'embêter."

"Il faut donc qu'un seule Potter?", Demanda Harry innocemment et se mit à rire, imaginer clairement la rougeur qui suivait, au lieu d'une réponse.

"Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire:" Lily supplia presque, en jetant un regard nerveux à l'héritier Malfoy, qui était morose, à côté d'eux, mais apparemment n'avait pas entendu un mot de leur conversation.

"Je ne veux pas," Harry promis sérieusement." Ne pourriez-vous pas lui donner une autre chance? Je veux dire qu'il vous a couru combien de temps? Six ans? Peut-être que cela résoudrait tout, si vous venez juste de sortir avec lui une fois ... "

"C'est juste qu'..." Lily a fait un geste avec ses mains, ne sachant pas quels mots utiliser. "Têtu! Il fait toujours les mêmes choses, mais il sait que ça ne marchera pas sur moi. Qui ne fait rien pour me convaincre qu'il a un cerveau dans sa tête."

Harry ricana. "J'ai entendu parler de ça, mais peut-être qu'il est temps que vous modifiez votre réponse s'il n'est pas disposé à changer sa question."

"Vous semblez être très insistant sur ce point," Lily murmura avec soupçon. "Je ne suis pas votre mère, n'est ce pas?"

"Il serait injuste de vous le dire, mais ne le dites pas à mon papa," Harry lui sourit.

"Mais il est aussi injuste que Potter sait qu'il est ton père alors que je pourrais très bien l'être, mais n'avoir le moindre idée."

"Je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas mon père," Harry souriait, et peut-être que je vais vous dire si vous êtes ma mère si tu sors avec mon père. "

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je sorte avec ton papa, si je ne suis pas votre mère?" dit Lily.

"Peut-être parce que je veux que mon père va de l'avant," Harry haussa les épaules. "Nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas?"

Alors que deux d'entre eux parlaient agréablement Lucius suivait, en se demandant pourquoi il était si obsédée par ce garçon qui, manifestement, n'avait pas l'intention d'aller près de lui à nouveau. Certes, il était beau, mais la beauté n'était pas une raison pour que son coeur batte de façon irrégulière chaque fois que Harry était là, il n'avait aucune raison que ses yeux se fixaient à la silhouette mince de Harry, il n'avait aucune raison que sa peau réagissent où Harry l'avait touché plus tôt. Il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça, Malefoy ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça. Il gronda doucement quand Lily tira le petit garçon près d'elle pour éviter la collision avec l'un des petits stands en face de l'apothicaire, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la forme souple de Harry.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé en imaginant que c'était sa main qu'Harry tenait alors il aurait peut-être remarqué les similitudes entre les deux. La même posture, l'inclinaison fière de la tête, la peau pâle et svelte, des longs doigts et les mains fines. Ils étaient de la même hauteur, bien que Lily avait l'air plutôt saine, par rapport à son fils.

"Malefoy, je peux avoir ma clé, s'il te plaît?" Harry lui coupa dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucius? le blond a répondu agacé. "Quel est ton problème?"

"Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ma clé", déclara Harry, en tendant sa main avec espoir. "Si tu veux?"

"Quel est le problème?" Lucius insisté obstinément.

"Ma clé, s'il tevous plaît, dit Harry de la même manière.

"Réponde à la question."

«Donne-moi la clé."

«Oh, honnêtement, les garçons!" Lily s'écria exaspéré, en prenant la clé de la main de Lucius et le remettre au gobelin qui attendait. "Malfoy, Potter, nous allons, arrêtez ce non-sens immédiatement."

Harry a cédé cette fois, Lucius était mécontent, et docilement suivi la rousse aux pensait que Harry semblait absolument impuissant quand il a cédé à son contrôle comme cela et il aimait cela. Il voulait que Harry le regarde avec impuissance à cause de lui, il voulait que Harry se soumette à lui, lui céde. _Maintenant, cela ressemble plus à un Malefoy! _Son père serait fier de lui. Puissance, contrôle, c'était cela un Malefoy, quelque chose qui pouvait se référer. Il se préserve de tout commentaire qui suivait, qui n'était pas si digne de l'héritier Malfoy.

Le gobelin les a conduits à des charriots, en leur disant d'une voix rauque de se mettre en avant avant que la course folle commence. Lily avait réussi à occuper le siège entre les deux Serpentards, malgré les tentatives de Lucius pour changer cela, et il tomba dans un silence méditatif.

"Nous sommes ici, M. Potter," le lutin croassa et Harry le remercia quand il se leva, attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

"Laissez-moi t'aide, Harry," proposa Lily quand Harry avançant de manière hésitante d'une main tendue. "Je vais prendre ton argent."

Elle le repoussa doucement vers le charriot, se demandant comment elle pouvait aimait le plus petit des Potter après seulement quelques heures, avant qu'elle est raflée une quantité généreuse de l'argent dans un sac de Harry.

Lucius à la fois profité de cette occasion, et avec courtoisie aida le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de remonter dedans, puis s'assoir à côté de lui.

"Harry, lui dit-il près de son oreille, ignorant les petites trésaillement pour l'instant," ne te fâche plus avec moi, okay? Veux-tu vraiment ne pas me parler de toute la journée? Je ne vais pas vous regarder comme ça non plus ... "

"Vous l'avez fait à nouveau, Lucius," déclara Harry avec fureur, je le sentais. Je ne suis pas un de vos bimbos et je ne vous permettrai pas de me traiter comme ça. "

"Harry" chuchota Lucius avec insistance, "Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal avec la façon dont je te regarde. Je te respecte. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant que toi. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile perverti, Harry. Tu ne sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui te regardent, n'est ce pas? "

"Nous pouvons y aller", Lily coincait de l'autre côté de Harry, saluant le gobelin, et ils furent ramenés à la salle principale.

Lucius, avec naturel, prit la main de Harry cette fois, qui était profondement dans ses pensées qu'il ne proteste pas. "Je propose de nous rendre chez Ollivander maintenant." Lily acquiesça son accord et donc ils ont fait leur chemin vers la boutique.

"Ah, je vous attendais, Harry Potter," la douce voix de Ollivander entraînés vers l'une des allées étroites, dans cette petite boutique d'apparence miteuse et peu après Harry se sentait scruté après un examen très approfondi quand le vieil homme s'approcha à son visage. "Ah, Miss Evans, dix pouces et quart, le saule et les cheveux licorne, une baguette de sort pour une charmante jeune fille," Harry était soulagé que la personne avaient porté son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ", et M. Malfoy, ébène, douze et pouces et demi, une baguette magique puissante, une excellente baguette pour un jeune homme avec vos ressources. Maintenant, j' ai entendu dire que vous avez la baguette d'un autre sorcier? demanda Ollivander quand il se tourna vers Harry, qui d'instinct a fait un pas en arrière.

"Oui, dit-il avec un air provoquant.

"Puis-je la voir?"

"Non je conserve l'identité de mes espions," Harry fit un geste protecteur en enveloppant la baguette dans sa manche.

"Savez-vous, M. Potter, ce que cela signifie si un autre sorcier autre que vous avec sabaguette?" le vieil homme changea de sujet.

"Nous étions tous un peu désespérés," Harry haussa les épaules ", pourrais-je avoir ma propre baguette maintenant? Houx et plume de Phoenix, onze pouces.

"Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez réussi à battre avec Vous-savez qui avec cette baguette en particuliere? chuchotant avec curiosité.

"Priori Incantatem ne fonctionne qu'une fois, répondit Harry et Lily avait le souffle coupé.

"Priori Incantatem?! Mais alors cela voudrait dire ..."

"Des baguettes soeurs," Harry acquiesça. "Je veux ma baguette maintenant."

"Voyons voir", agitant la baguette commença à grésiller autour de lui, "peut-être celle-là?"

Il a essayé de donner une fine baguette dans la main de Harry. "Ce n'est pas ma baguette, M. Ollivander, dit quand il lui tendit la main impérieusement. "_Accio_ ma baguette. "

Il y avait un peu de grondement dans le fond et l'une des cases se fracassa sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que Harry a finalement senti sa baguette dans sa propre main.

"Très impressionnant, M. Potter," dit Ollivander, apparemment un peu mécontents, "nous ne pouvons attendre que de grandes choses de vous, j'en suis sûr."

"J'ai déjà répondu aux attentes de chacun," Harry souriait à la légère. "Je me réjouis de vous revoir, M. Ollivander. Je vous enverrai la baguette quand je reviendrai à mon propre temps. Let's go."

"Comment avez-vous fait cela?" Lily demanda avec curiosité après qu'ils eurent quitté le petit magasin.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin exactement ta baguette magique pour faire de la magie, Harry a expliqué," c'est ce que les enfants de petite taille ne le ministère appelle-ceci de la magie accidentelle. Une fois qu'ils obtiennent leurs baguettes, ils ont tendance à oublier cette capacité, surtout les purs sangs, puisqu'ils obtiennent leurs baguettes plus tôt. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'oublier ... "

"Alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de votre baguette?" Lucius demanda un peu vexé. "Je veux dire que vous pourriez utiliser une autre baguette, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, Harry acquiesça légèrement, mais cela demande trop de ma magie, donc mes sorts peuvent être facilement trop puissant. Il s'agit d'une baguette magique pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de retenir ses émotions et donc sa magie. Quelqu'un qui est capable de reconstituer sa magie très rapidement. Je n'aime pas cette sensation, et la magie sans baguette est très drainante.

Ils ont passé en silence l'un des propriétaires de magasin qui regardait curieusement le jeune garçon aveugle, ce qui lui rapporta une lueur dans les yeux argent froid. Enfin, ils ont atteint Flourish & Bott et Lucius poussa la porte ce qui permit aux deux jeunes étudiants que de la franchir. Lily était à la fois émerveillés par la variété de livres, rapidement et, avec un air implicite, elle se dirigea vers la section sorts, laissant les deux Serpentards entre eux.

"Ah, le jeune M. Malfoy, M. Flourish était entrée par une petite porte derrière le comptoir, portant une pile de nouveaux livres", à quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite? Je crois avoir bien fait la dernière livraison? J'ai plutôt pensé que c'était encore le terme école ", riant un peu. "Eh bien, je suppose que parfois je suis un peu en retard sur le temps ..."

"Je suis ici parce que mon ami Harry ici", il poussa doucement le plus jeune devant lui, "il a besoin de nouveaux livres. "

"Ah, oui, je pense qu'il y avait une note," le sorcier minces posa ses livres et mélangea quelques papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il brandit un papier froissé, triomphant. "J'ai toujours quelques problèmes avec la lecture d'écriture M. Bott, je le crains, ... M. Porter, n'est ce pas?"

"Potter," Harry le reprenait avec douceur, pourriez-vous m'aider à trouver mes livres, s'il vous plaît? "

"Bien sûr, M. Potter, je m'excuse," le propriétaire du magasin s'inclina légèrement. "Je reviens tout de suite, juste un instant."

"Avez vous vu Lily?" Demanda Harry à Lucius, qui avait un bras reposant librement sur la hanche de Harry, que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié.

"Elle est dans l'escalier à votre droite," Lucius répondit avec douceur, en tirant avec désinvolture l'autre Serpentard pour le rapprocher. "Alors, que ferons-nous après avoir acheter les fourniitures ici?"

"Lucius, s'il te plaît, laisse-moipartir," Harry luttait faiblement contre l'emprise serré et à sa grande surprise se trouvait libre un moment plus tard.

"Tu viens de me le dire, Harry, Lucius murmura doucement, capturant l'une des petites mains pâles. "Je ne veux pas te nuire."

"Je sais," Harry rougit un peu, et merci pour hier. "

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Tu as dit aux autres Serpentards qu'ils ne devaient pas m'attaquer, je t'en remercie", expliqua Harry.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu a pu nous entendre" répondit Lucius, surpris.

"Je sais," Harry lui sourit, "mais quel genre de Serpentard serais-je pour laisser passer une telle opportunité?"

"Alors, si tu sais que je t'ai protégés, pourquoi tu étais si étrange, ce matin?" Lucius leva un sourcil avec espoir, tirant Harry plus près de lui lorsque le garçon essaya de tourner le dos.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit ..." Harry claqua d'irritation, mais il ne sortait pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait voulu.

"Oui, je sais, c'est la façon dont je te regarde," Lucius soupira, "et c'est tout? Salazar, Harry, la moitié de l'école vous dévisage et c'est pas comme si j'allais te violer ..."

Harry tressaillit. "Tu es un Malefoy ..."

"Et alors? Lucius incista.

"Je connaît Draco et je sais comment il pense. Il pense que tout ce qu'il veut lui appartient de droit et il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas," dit Harry tout bas.

"Alors tu as peur de ce que je peux obtenir à la fin?" concle Lucius, mais Harry secoua la tête.

"J'ai peur que ça aille trop loin afin de m'obtenir..."

"Alors, tu as peur de mon fils aussi? demanda le blond, pas sûr de répondre à cette révélation d'une autre façon.

"Non," Harry protesta: "Il est mon meilleur ami! Il ne voudra jamais me faire du mal!"

"Et pourtant tu me compares à lui? Lucius leva un sourcil, incrédule. "Tu dis que tu as peur de moi parce que Drago obtient ce qu'il veut et pourtant tu n'as pas peur de lui? Je ne vois pas la logique dans cette déclaration."

"Je ne te connais pas, Lucius," le plus petit soupirait, passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Bien sûr, je t'ai vu et je te connaît par rapport à ce que m'a raconté Draco de son enfance, mais à part que tu es un étranger pour moi. Je connaît Sévèrus et les Lestrange et la plupart des autres Serpentards. Je sais de quel côté ils sont et je sais à quoi m'attendre de leur part. Je ne sais rien de toi. Tu pourrais être le bras droit de Voldemort ou un espion de Dumbledore, tu pourrais être un pervers tordu ou un père aimant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi, Lucius. Tu ne peux pas me demander à faire confiance à un étranger. "

"Ai je au moins une chance?" Lucius demanda, étrangement flatté par l'explication de Harry, et n'importe quelle voie qu'il choisirait, il serait couronnée de succès et, vraiment, qui ne voudrait pas être un mystère?

"Vas-tu accepter si je te disais non? Demanda Harry tranquillement.

"Non", ricana Lucius, soulagé quand un petit sourire apparu sur le visage pâle d'Harry. "Alors, tu as ta réponse."

"Mes excuses", M. Flourish haletant, posa une pile de livres sur le comptoir ", voici vos livres scolaires, M. Potter, et si je pouvais demander une faveur? Ce livre traîne ici depuis un certain temps maintenant et ils me semblent pas pouvoir me rappeler ce que c'est. Pourriez-vous me dire?

Harry sourit légèrement, hocha la tête et commença à glisser ses mains sur la couverture inégale et Lucius avait l'idée stupide que le livre ne méritait pas une telle attention. «Nightingale» par Stella Starbright, dit Harry, rendant le livre, "c'est une collection de contes de fées."

"Ah, je vous remercie, M. Potter," l'homme aux cheveux fins fredonna avec reconnaissance, en mettant le livre sous le comptoir. "Je me demandais pourquoi personne ne voulait l'acheter, mais je suppose que c'est assez compréhensible quand je l'avais mis avec les livres d'Arithmancie ..."

"Excusez-moi, Lucius prit la parole:" Je tiens à acheter ce livre. "

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Harry, confus, "Tu ne vas pas le lire."

"Mais j'ai bien l'intention de l'apprendre:" Lucius répondit fièrement, juste au moment où Lily les rejoint à nouveau avec un air rêveur dans ses yeux. "Peut-être que tu pourrais me l'apprendre?" il a ajouté une voix rauque, en chuchotant à l'oreille de Harry.

"Cela fera soixante-trois galions et seize mornilles en tout, M. Potter, et cinq galions et huit mornilles pour vous, M. Malefoy,"déclara le propriétaire de la librairie gaiement. "Quelque chos pour vous, Miss Evans? Je me souviens de ce nouveau livre sur la création de vos propres sorts, cela vient juste arriver hier..."

«Oui, je l'ai vu," Lily soupira béatement, "peut-être je reviendrai plus tard pour l'acheter. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi ..."

"Je peux te l'acheter," dit Harry.

«Non, tu ne peux pas, Lily insista, en revenant à la réalité.

Harry inclina la tête confuse. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je ne veux rien acheté avec l'argent des Potter", déclara Lily obstinément.

"Bon, alors, Harry soupira," pourrais-je acheter ce livre, s'il vous plaît? "

"Que fais-tu?" Lily était en pleine confusion.

"Il m'arrive que je suis intéressé par ce livre, aussi," Harry gémit,"et je n'ai aucun scrupule à acheter quelque chose avec mon argent. Je vais le prendre."

"Je peux aussi l'acheter", le blond prit la parole, prenant la main de Harry et remis le montant correct.

"Je dois encore libérer ton elfe de maison," le garçon aux cheveux noirs discuta pendant qu'il attendait M. Flourish qui mettait les livres dans un sac pour lui, avant de le diminuer. "Vous deux, vous devez apprendre à accepter un cadeau, honnêtement, sans gacher tout le plaisir."

Lily semblait plutôt mal à l'aise après cette dernière phrase, et Lucius soupçonna fortement qu'on lui avait dit quelque chose comme cela il y longtemps, et ils faites la courte promenade vers Madame Malkins en silence.

"Laissez-moi vous aider, chérie," Madame Malkins les salua joyeusement et guida Harryvers le tabouret qui se tenait devant le miroir. "Vous devez être l'étudiant dans le cadre d'un échange, le directeur d'école Dumbledore m'a informé à propos des habits neufs. scolaires, mon chou?"

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire, semblant très modérée pour quelque raison, quand la sorcière glissa sa vieille robe hors de ses épaules et les a remplacés par de nouveaux, il a remarqué que cela faisait longtemps qu'iln'avait changé de gardes robes.

"Quelle couleur, mon chou? demanda t-elle après avoir fini.

"Noir", murmura Harry, en marchant vers le tabouret, et haussa les épaules dans ses habits anciens.

"Et quel insigne souhaitez-vous?" la sorcière sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, sa plume perché avec espoir.

"Serpentard," Harry murmura encore une fois. "Combien je vous dois?

La sorcière dit le prix, en aidant Harry à trier son argent. "Je vais les envoyer directement à Poudlard, une fois qu'ils seront prêts. De cette façon vous n'aurez pas à les porter toute la journée."

"Merci," Harry lui fit un sourire provisoire avant qu'il ne quitte le magasin, pas la peine de vérifier si les deux autres étudiants suivaient.

"Hé, Harry, attends," Lily s'est accrochée à son bras. "Quel est le problème?"

"Tout va bien," Harry claqua agacé, se libérant de son emprise.

"Tu es sûr en agissant comme cela,"dit la fille aux yeux verts. "Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas."

" Tu méprises James Potter tellement que tu ne pouvais pas accepter de l'argent de ses parents, ni du mien, même si c'était pour un temps si court? Demanda Harry désespérément. " Le hais tu tant que ça? Tu veux la réponse à ta question? Oui, oui, tu l'es, et maintenant je me demande comment ça a fonctionné. J'ai toujours pensé que mes parents étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'ils m'aimaient tellement qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour moi, et c'était correct comme ça, mais si tu ne peux même pas trouver la force d'accepter un cadeau de moi, j'aurais préféré mourir ... Bon sang, Lily , je ne connais pas mon père et tout ce que j'ai de lui c'est quelques photos et ce que Sirius et Remus m'ont dit et maintenant tu viens de me montrer le contrainre... " Harry s'étouffa mettant son bras autour de sa tête de façon à se protéger comme s'il craignait qu'elle éclaterait avec autant d'émotions.

"Pourrais-tu nous laisser tranquilles pendant un moment, Malefoy? demanda t-elle calmement et sa gorge se ressera en disant ses derniers mots.

Elle n'a pas attendu que le blond se retourne àcontre-cœur, avant de bercer son fils dans sa poitrine, assis sur les marches de la boutique, le corps inerte de Harry dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir les os et les côtes, quand elle a commencé à frotter avec précaution le dos, le berçant un peu comme sa propre mère faisait quand elle était triste. Enfin, le hoquet et les sanglots diminués légèrement.

"Je ne déteste pas James, murmura-elle rassurante, et je sais qu'il ne me ferais pas de mal, Harry. Il ne me violerait ou me donnera un philtre d'amour. Si nous nous sommes mariés dans le futur, je suis sûr c'est parce que nous nous aimions. Il est plutôt mignon, après tout. Et je suis sûr que nous t'aimions."

"Alors pourquoi tu es si amer au sujet de James? Harry renifla.

"Parce que je veux qu'il fasse un effort. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il a toutes ses chances pour sortir avec moi. Je veux faire quelque chose de sympa pour moi d'abord, je veux vraiment qu'il apprenne à me connaître, à faire quelque chose **juste pour moi**, Harry, tu comprends? Je ne veux pas être le numéro trente-arbre sur sa liste ... "

"Puis-je l'aider?" Demanda Harry avec espoir et Lily lui sourit en retour. "Oui, peut-être çela va précipiter les choses."

Harry riait joyeusement, embrassant sa mère farouchement. "Merci!"

"J'ai quelque chose en commun avec James," Lily souriait à son fils, qui était totalement inconscient ", c'est vous, et si nous obtenons un tel fils, je suis sûr que ça vaut la peine de sortir avec Potter."

Harry rougit vivement, en murmurant quelque chose que Lily n'a pas entendu, avant qu'il ne se leva une fois de plus, étendant la main pour la relever.

* * *

_Je suis désolé pour le retard et pour me pardonner vous aurez un chapitre cette semaine. Je lis tous vos commentaires que j'apprécie beaucoup_


End file.
